


In Reverse

by Tangye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye
Summary: 伪叔侄年下学生盾x退伍士兵冬5W4，谢谢观看
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	In Reverse

1.

他每天都很忙。

史蒂夫回家的时候桌上摆着一盒速食意面。旁边有他留的纸条，史蒂夫看了看，还是同往常没什么区别的内容。

他今天的晚饭也是在外解决，晚上还有一轮夜班，要史蒂夫自己热一热意面解决晚餐，然后早点睡。笔迹凌乱，写得很匆忙，大概是早上快要迟到时急忙写下的。

史蒂夫放下书包、回到房间换好衣服，按照那张纸条上说的去煮面。他们的家很小，从史蒂夫的房间转过头就是小小的厨房了，陈旧的墙皮泛着黄，大概是很早之前浸过水，皱皱巴巴的墙纸一块一块斑驳在墙面上。

他煮面时看了看盒子里自带的酱汁，发现这一次是黑椒蘑菇口味，大概他的监护人也发觉连续一周吃番茄意面是一种无形的折磨。其实史蒂夫自己倒无所谓，他至少会自己做三明治，而监护人始终无法看着他拿着菜刀切番茄。

大概是离开战场的一点后遗症。那个人不喜欢，史蒂夫便也不再去做。

巴基退役后在曼哈顿的一家酒店里做保安，常常被安排夜班，很多时候史蒂夫只能在早晨看到对面的房间里他窝在被子里睡得乱七八糟。史蒂夫会走进去扯一扯被子盖住他的脚，然后稍稍整理一下他凌乱地散在脸庞的头发。

他睡着的时候喜欢紧抿着嘴唇，睫毛不安地颤动，好像是在做梦。应该不是好梦，那张许久没有修理胡茬却还是看得出五官精致的脸上显露出不安，史蒂夫用手掌轻轻贴上巴基的脸颊，另一个人的体温让他不由瑟缩了一下，史蒂夫用拇指轻柔地擦过他的皮肤，他的眼皮动了动，却又放任他动作，再次昏睡了过去。

这应该是比以前好很多了，史蒂夫想。

他仗着巴基睡得不省人事，俯下身，又轻又慢地用嘴唇贴着他的额头。

巴基醒来时史蒂夫已经去学校了。他已经离开了很久，摆在餐桌上的烤吐司片已经凉透了。他迷迷糊糊地爬起来洗漱，赤裸着上半身，短裤松松垮垮地挂在胯间。巴基嘴里叼着牙刷，一边机械地活动手腕一边考虑今天该做的事。

昨晚酒店承办了一场盛大的宴会，他就在门口站了五六个小时，结束工作后老板给了他们这一组一天的假期来休息。

他昨天回来得太晚，又太累，史蒂夫已经睡得很沉了，过上几个小时就要起床去上课，他不想吵他。  
  
巴基原本是想跟史蒂夫说一声，等他放学后带他去另一条街的餐厅吃晚饭。史蒂夫毕竟还在发育期，小孩子每天吃速食面对身体也不太好。  
  
不过史蒂夫现在的身体状况比他第一次见他好多了。

史蒂夫十四岁的时候还是个消瘦又苍白的少年。他们初次相见是在他父亲的葬礼上，他父亲在战场上替他挡了一颗子弹，正中心脏，还没等巴基跌跌撞撞地扑过去就已经咽了气。

巴基拼了命地去击杀敌人，在敌袭告一段落之后又憋着眼泪硬生生把那个人的尸体背回了营地。

他其实不是很敢面对史蒂夫，尤其是听说史蒂夫的母亲在很早的时候就死于肺结核时。

那个时候巴基的创伤后应激障碍还比较严重，他捏着白玫瑰的手发着抖，那天在下雨，他没有撑伞，玫瑰花瓣就颤颤巍巍地落了下来。

别人告诉他史蒂夫十四岁，在中学念书，可他看着他却实在像个男孩。史蒂夫继承了他父亲的一头金灿灿的头发，一双蓝眼睛大概来自母亲的基因，他撑着一把透明的伞，雨水打在伞面又滴下，他太瘦了，身上的黑色正装不大合身，显得有点可怜。

史蒂夫看向他的时候大概没有什么情绪。  
  
巴基像是猛地被刺了一下，手中的花握不住，掉了下去，陷进被雨水打湿的泥土里，洁白的花瓣顿时被污泥沾染。

他推开身旁陪同一起来的心理医生的手，自顾自地走到史蒂夫的面前停了下来。

葬礼现场的人寥寥无几，多半也是同样从战场上捡回一条命回了家的战友，他们明白史蒂夫的父亲对巴基有着救命之恩，见状，纷纷自觉走远。

巴基干巴巴地说：对不起。

史蒂夫握着伞的手紧了紧。他仰着头看了看巴基湿漉漉的头发，将伞挪了挪，遮住了巴基半个身子。会感冒的。他说。

巴基像是被吓到了一般不由自主地抖了一下身体，继而摇了摇头，忐忑不安地问他：我可以照顾你吗？

史蒂夫一开始拒绝，可巴基坚持，他结结巴巴地说着说服他的理由，看起来像是做了错事的人拼命寻找着补救的机会，但史蒂夫倔得要命，始终没能改变主意。

最后巴基实在忍不住，一把抱住了史蒂夫瘦小的身子。他那样瘦，大概是有些营养不良的，母亲去世之后他的父亲本就没能将他照顾得很好，这下连父亲都离开，他又怎么能照顾得好自己。

那个时候史蒂夫矮他太多，巴基又是刚刚退伍的士兵，他一下子就能将史蒂夫整个人抱住，可力量又那么轻，就好像生怕捏疼了这个豆芽似的男孩。

史蒂夫愣了愣。他的伞因为巴基的动作偏了方向，雨打在了史蒂夫的发顶。

他看着男人棕色的头发，这具精瘦却充满力量的身躯在微微颤抖，这个男人分明比他强大得多，却好像甘愿被任何人用匕首划下伤痕。

我的父亲……他是为了国家而死，我和母亲都会为他骄傲的。

史蒂夫悄声说。他分明还是个少年，却好像懂得收敛起所有的悲痛，只能从隐隐有些变调的声音里略见端倪。

他抬起另一只手，犹豫了一下，又环上了巴基的肩膀。巴基搂他终于不再像是对待什么易碎品那样小心翼翼，紧了紧。

我照顾你，好吗？巴基再次恳求。

史蒂夫丢下伞。他的脸颊埋在了巴基的肩上，过了很久，终于点了点头。

他们至今已经一起生活了三年。

一个几乎算得上与社会脱节的退伍兵带着半大不小的男孩生活的确不那么容易，但史蒂夫懂事又优秀，成绩好得出奇，从十六岁开始身高猛地蹿升，如今巴基几乎是平视着看他。

一些久治不愈的疾病也慢慢好了起来，大概是把他照顾得不错。

他们之间只有十岁的年龄差，远不到可以称作父子的地步，史蒂夫还小的时候喊他叔叔，后来慢慢长大，逐渐开始直接喊他的名字。

史蒂夫在学校成绩优异，同时参加着各种各样的竞赛，他拿回来的奖学金加上比赛奖金很大程度上缓解了家里的经济压力。巴基知道他大概要很晚才会离开学校，于是转了一条街买了一杯汽水果茶，他听同事们说这种饮料在青少年间很流行。

于是史蒂夫很容易地就在校门不远处的路口边看到了他的监护人，巴基手里的那杯粉红色饮料实在引人注目，几个女孩路过时望了望他，又在巴基回望过去时红着脸走开。

“你是故意的。”史蒂夫说，无奈地瞥了他一眼，然后接过巴基递过来的饮料。

“我不是，那里排队的姑娘太多了，排到我时只剩这一款了。”巴基耸了耸肩。

史蒂夫将塑料吸管插进去，尝了尝，味道有些酸涩。他将杯子向巴基那边举了举，于是那个人就熟练地伸着脖子咬住吸管吸了一口。

“不好喝。”巴基的脸皱了皱。分明是一副胡子拉碴的模样，做起这个表情时却显得有些孩子气。

史蒂夫的目光一直盯着巴基的嘴唇，在他松开吸管时又自然地吸了好几口饮料：“今天不上班吗，怎么不跟我讲一声？”

巴基在路边招停一辆出租车。

“回来的时候你还在睡，就没去吵你。”他回答，又转头向司机师傅说，“十六街路口旁的曼斯里赫餐厅，谢谢。”

巴基坐在前排，史蒂夫便吸着饮料坐进了后排。

“你可以给我写张字条的。”他轻飘飘地提示他。

巴基叹了一口气：“我忘了。我都快三十了，也许记忆力不太好。”

看起来年近五十的司机闻言瞥了他一眼，好像想说些什么，却欲言又止。

“抱歉，我是说，我之前脑子做了手术，有点后遗症。”巴基低声朝着司机解释。司机显然信了他的胡言乱语，趁着红灯停车等候时同情地向他点了点头。

“巴基。”史蒂夫在后排无奈地喊他。

巴基撇了撇嘴，举起一只手示意投降。

到达目的地时巴基掏出钱包付钱，司机接过后又拍了拍他的肩膀：“祝你生活愉快。”

史蒂夫下了车扔掉手中的空杯，看见这一幕，站在一旁哭笑不得。

“别看我，是山姆说多开玩笑有益于恢复的。”山姆是巴基的心理医生，巴基从退伍的那一年就认识了他。

巴基拦住史蒂夫的肩，如今史蒂夫已经和他差不多身形了，甚至比他看起来还要健壮那么一些。

他们进了餐厅随意找了一处位置落座，巴基把菜单递给史蒂夫，而史蒂夫随便翻了几页，向一旁的侍者点了几道巴基更喜欢的菜品。

巴基打量了一下餐厅内的装潢，问他：“这里怎么样？”

“还不错。”

“适合作约会地点吗？”

史蒂夫看了他一眼，没有说话。

餐厅的上菜速度很快，侍者已经将前菜端了上来，替两人摆好了一桌。

史蒂夫垂下眼，用叉子插了一块沙拉塞进嘴里。巴基以为他会说点什么，至少评价一下味道，而史蒂夫只是咀嚼，然后再将一块奶油鸡酥合塞进嘴里。

“我以为你只是带我来改善生活。”史蒂夫咽下口中的食物，说道。

“顺便考察一下。”巴基强调了顺便这个单词，“小孩总吃速食食品对身体不好，山姆已经骂过我很多次了。”

史蒂夫喝了一口蔬菜汤，又放下勺子，把汤碟缓缓推开。

“不好喝吗？”巴基问。

“我不喜欢，太酸了。”他说，“你能不能不要总是把我是小孩挂在嘴边，再过几个月我就成年了。”

巴基只当他是少年叛逆，听不得这种面对孩子似的语气，于是顺从地回应道：“好啊。”

史蒂夫捏着刀叉的手指紧了紧，看起来仍然有些生气。他生起气来比平时更倔，怎么都不肯同他讲话，于是巴基早早就学会了在他自己生闷气时闭嘴，等史蒂夫情绪缓和一点之后再说点别的什么。

他们默默地进食，直到主菜上了好一会，巴基的那块牛排被切了大半，史蒂夫才张口。

“和谁约会？”

他突然讲话，巴基愣了一下，随即反应过来：“酒店里的一个女孩。不是前台那位，是管理部门的。”

“漂亮吗？”史蒂夫将牛排挨个切成块，却一块也没有塞进嘴里。

巴基回想了一下：“挺漂亮，金色头发，笑起来很像之前一部电影里的女主角。”

“挺好的，”他淡淡地说，“虽然你看起来不像电影男主角。”

他说得很违心，表面却一点也没有表露出来异常。其实在史蒂夫看来，任何演员都不如巴基长得好看。

巴基不置可否地挑了挑眉。

“别来这家约会了，不好吃。”史蒂夫说着将餐具放了下来，用餐巾擦了擦嘴巴。

餐厅的中央小提琴手正拉着一首夜曲，曲调悠扬和缓，橙黄色的灯光打在巴基身上，史蒂夫看着他，就好像连他的垂下眼时睫毛打在眼睑上的一片阴影也看得清。他今天穿了一件印有暗纹的黑色衬衫，袖口卷起别在小臂的上方，显得露出的那截皮肤格外白皙。

史蒂夫的睫毛颤动了一下，移开目光。

回家的路上巴基在一家快餐店里买了一块汉堡，史蒂夫沉默地接过，三两口解决了它。

“对不起。”巴基说，“我不该这样的。”

“别道歉。”史蒂夫摇了摇头。

“我只想着顺便观察一下，没有别的意思。”巴基抿了抿唇，接过史蒂夫手里的汉堡纸，揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶。“我是想……难得的假期，应该和你一起出去一趟。”

史蒂夫抱了抱他，没说话。

他们步行回家，两个人沉默着走完整条街，只是史蒂夫一直牵着巴基的手。巴基觉得手心有点热，想要他松开，挣了一下却引得史蒂夫握的更紧。

巴基偏过头看了看史蒂夫。

这个少年已经是长大了的样子，又高又壮，有着一张稚气未脱却仍然帅气极了的脸庞，就好像和三年前那个豆芽菜一样的男孩唯一的共同点就是一头金发、一双时刻显得沉静的蓝眼睛。

2.

巴基一直用不惯自动剃须刀。他大学还没毕业就去了军队，一待就是四年。最底层的兵营哪里有自动剃须刀这种东西，大家都是拿着磨得发亮的刀片随便处理一下，那也只是少数比较讲究的士兵，大部分人糙得要命，隔上一年才意思意思刮一刮脏兮兮的脸部。  
  
军需用品里常会包含一小包刀片，每包两三片左右，队里只有巴基这样一个看不得邋遢的人，左右用不着，其他人就都随手把刀片送给了巴基。  
  
当他站在他们那小得容不下第二个人的卫生间里，巴基一手捏着刀片、一手摸了摸自己光滑的下巴，胡茬碎屑被全部扫进垃圾桶里，他望着镜子里的那个人，有一瞬间竟然陌生得可怕。  
  
就好像又回到了那个不顾所有人阻拦、抓着一沓证件和体检单就往报名处冲的时候。  
  
他曾经有一头棕色短发，抹上发胶，梳一个当时最流行的发型，一张属于少年的脸白皙光滑——他后知后觉，自己也是有过少年时代的。  
  
巴基伸出手指碰了碰镜子，他一晃神，仿佛看到了这样一张脸上布满了污渍和血迹，灰尘像是女孩儿用的脂粉那样簌簌落在皮肤上，厚厚一层，渗进大大小小的伤口里。他记得那种疼，形容不出来，疼过之后还要去消毒，但总之是还能够活下来的。  
  
指尖传来的冰凉触感像一根小小的刺扎进他的皮肉里。  
  
水龙头陈旧得生了锈，实在拧不紧，水珠缓慢滴下的声音瞬间无限放大，就像子弹出膛的声响，尘土满天飘扬，不断有人倒下，血液浸湿身下的土地，炮火炸得血肉飞溅起来。  
  
他闭了闭眼，手握成了拳，轻轻砸了一下镜面。  
  
须臾间，所有声音和幻觉全部消失。  
  
巴基还是一个人待在破旧的洗漱间里。他的头微微垂下，过长的棕发遮住脸庞，无端显露出一股疲惫和麻木的情绪。这种感觉仿佛一个被负面情绪填充得很满的毛绒玩具，在没有人的时候悄悄拉开自己的拉链，缓一口气，不至于让自己被憋死。  
  
头发要剪掉吗？  
  
他拧开水龙头接了一把水，使劲搓了搓脸。这样的话史蒂夫肯定会追问的。  
  
追问的话，他说不定真的会什么都告诉史蒂夫。他不习惯对史蒂夫说谎。  
  
还是算了吧，那个人也只是年纪不大的一个孩子，小孩子听大人讲太多压抑的东西有碍于身心健康。  
  
今天周日，再能剥削的资本家也得遵照美国法律放上一天假，史蒂夫去学校参加一项知识竞赛，应该是哲学，巴基不记得了，总之是他现在根本听不懂的东西。  
  
他和那个女孩约了晚餐，于是上午时巴基去另外一条街的超市里买了一些制作松饼的原料，山姆一直鼓励他多动动手，不是拿枪的那种动手，温柔一点的，做做甜点之类的。巴基尝试了整整五个小时，最终将烤的像是两坨炭的松饼倒进垃圾桶，拨打了披萨店的外卖电话。  
  
他拍了一张照片发给史蒂夫，史蒂夫问他这是什么，巴基开玩笑说是你的晚餐，史蒂夫回复了一个惊恐的emojy表情。  
  
巴基笑得在小小的沙发上翻了个身，差点掉在地板上。其实没什么好笑的，只是隔着网络的史蒂夫就像平白比自己的年龄多长了几年，每次都能够精准地戳到他奇奇怪怪的、很老套的笑点，以至于巴基不喜欢多在别的软件上花什么时间，却很喜欢和史蒂夫聊天。  
  
同他约会的女孩不断地给他发着信息，很多都是他看不大懂的缩略词，巴基问山姆，山姆让他遇到听不懂的直接发这张表情包就可以。  
  
然后发过来一张表情呆滞的柴犬图片。巴基嫌弃地皱了皱眉，发过去之后却发现女孩笑着夸他可爱，不得不感叹时至今日他居然也在追女孩方面落了下风。  
  
军队待的久，回到正常人的世界就显得那样格格不入，一切都和他记忆里的不太一样，分明活在这里，却好像与空气都隔离开来。  
  
巴基回来得不容易，史蒂夫陪伴得也不容易。  
  
他出门很早，在路旁花店里买了一束玫瑰，花瓣上还留有水珠，鲜艳欲滴，大概是刚刚加湿过。  
  
巴基早早订好了位置，不是昨天带史蒂夫吃的那家，这家餐厅更远一点，他坐在窗边等待姑娘的到来，百无聊赖地望向窗外。他挑选的位置角度不错，恰好能看到外面黄昏渐暗，路灯一盏接一盏地亮起。行人匆匆走过，各不相同的衣着面貌，同样的步履匆忙。  
  
那个姑娘是比他小上几岁的。姑娘不介意他的过去和尚未痊愈的PTSD，甚至对他从军的经历感到好奇，她说军人很帅，当时巴基不知道怎么回她，就只能再次发送那张傻兮兮的柴犬图片。  
  
上过战场的人总是对伴侣、家人看得格外重要，尤其是巴基参军前父母坠机去世，那时他连阵亡通知书的收信人和遗产继承人都不知道填谁的名字、哪家的地址。在战场上看着枪林弹雨的那些年他经常想自己如果死在这里是不是就算一具无家可归的尸体，灵魂游荡在异国他乡。  
  
六点五十分。他点开手机屏幕，看了看时间，又翻了翻邮箱，继而百无聊赖地关闭屏幕。  
  
女孩今天加班，他们约了七点，大概就要来了。巴基频频望着入口处，几位女侍者见了他纷纷笑了起来，巴基有点尴尬，他手足无措地整理衣领以防有什么惹人发笑的错误出现，直到其中一位在为他加满柠檬水时悄悄说：“别在意，您可真帅气，祝您和那位即将到来的女士或先生度过一个愉快的夜晚。”  
  
巴基眨了眨眼，局促地笑了一下，朝着女士道了谢。  
  
六点五十八。巴基忍不住打理了一下领带，背挺得愈发直。  
  
他放在桌上的手机震动了起来，屏幕一亮，头像被特意设置为一枚黑巧克力复活蛋，是他的心理医生的来电。他的手指离那支手机很近，突然震动吓得他指尖猛地一缩。  
  
“山姆？”  
  
“你最好过来一下。”山姆的声音透过电话听起来有点失真，他顿了一下，语气愈发复杂，“史蒂夫打群架伤到眼睛了，现在在社区医院。”  
  
“……你在说什么？”  
  
巴基愣了一下，反复看了看来电号码，确认对面说起他的养子的那个人的确是山姆后立刻推开椅子急速向门外走去。  
  
有一瞬间他慌极了，脑海中不住地浮现出在西亚战场上看到的那些眼睛被反对军生生挖去了的孩童，手脚冰凉，跨过阶梯时险些绊了一跤。  
  
他好像撞到了什么人，一位女士，他来不及细看就匆匆道歉冲向路边招呼出租车，身后好像有人尖锐地喊了一声“詹姆斯”，他只当是在喊别人，世界上有无数个詹姆斯。  
  
玫瑰花被落在了原来的位置，仍然娇艳欲滴地躺在桌子上。花瓣掉了几片，在空中回旋，落在地毯上，邻桌的顾客离开时没有注意，踩了上去，于是那片娇嫩的物什便像要被碾到尘土里。  
  
巴基催得很急，司机也不敢慢上一会，急匆匆地将他送到了医院。一路上那些没了眼睛的孩子一直浮现在他的眼前，当时他跟着队里协同政府军营救人质，那几个孩子满脸是血，一动不动地任由政府军抱走，坐在那些士兵的怀里偶尔仰起头，也会念一些听不懂的语句。  
  
最大的那个孩子十七岁，是史蒂夫如今的年纪，在那个地方已经称不上是孩子了。他被敌军生捉，作弄似地挖掉眼睛又割碎舌头，十根手指被碾得粉碎，没有一根能握得住枪支。  
  
他躺在那里，大家不敢动他，随队军医使劲浑身解数也没能留下他的生命。他在不停喊叫，就像在向上帝求饶，拼命抓住留在人世间的任何机会，可惜最终还是没了气息。  
  
手掌像是感受到了人的体温流失时的触觉，他是眼睁睁看着那个男孩的父亲死的，这时那双手像是突然过敏一般猛地发烫，颤抖得不像话。  
  
他咬着下唇拼命要自己冷静。  
  
巴基下了车几乎是冲进医院，按照山姆说的房间寻去，不太好找，一路上差点撞倒护士手中的药瓶，他又急又大声地道歉，然后再次一间一间地透过玻璃窗看着有没有那个金头发男孩奄奄一息地躺在床上。  
  
直到最尽头的那件病房，他透过窗户第一眼看到了史蒂夫，男孩的金发有些乱糟糟的，右眼贴了纱布，左眼倒完好，仍然是像天空一样的蓝。他半倚在病床上同山姆讲话，山姆背对着巴基，只能看到一个又黑又圆的脑壳。  
  
巴基看着史蒂夫怔了一下神，继而深深地吐出一口气。  
  
文明社会，哪有人会打架挖人眼睛。  
  
他看着他们在激烈地讲些什么，正准备推开门，史蒂夫的声音就透过一条门缝传了出来。  
  
“为什么还是要告诉他？”  
  
巴基推门的动作停住了。  
  
“不是吧小子，你这眼皮上的伤他回家一眼就看到了啊。”  
  
原来是眼皮，不是眼睛啊。  
  
史蒂夫停了一会，又说：“我可以自己告诉他。”  
  
山姆的声音听起来无奈极了：“你一个未成年人，出了意外受了伤总得监护人第一时间知道吧。他好歹也算是你的叔叔，或者说父亲……”  
  
“不。”史蒂夫难得无礼地打断了山姆，“他不是，什么都不是，别说了。”  
  
病房内安静了下来。  
  
巴基收回了手。他有些尴尬地挠了挠额头，想着房间内的两人大概也不太希望自己这个时候进去，于是转身去了这一层的阳台上。  
  
他从口袋里摸出一支烟，却没有带火，就这样叼在嘴里过一过微薄的瘾。他在军队里烟瘾不算大，刚刚退伍那段时间里却成天伴着烟酒为生。刚开始戒烟那段时间痛苦极了，可史蒂夫有哮喘，每天就只能趁着他睡着去外面抽上一根，后来工作忙，也就自然而然地戒掉了。  
  
巴基用牙齿咬了咬嘴里的烟，在柔软的滤嘴上留下两个浅浅的齿痕。  
  
他明明已经戒了很久，却又在那一瞬间立即犯了瘾。  
  
阳台下是社区医院的后院，一个不大不小的花园，种着鸢尾、金盏菊和雏菊，许多穿着病号服的人缓慢地在那里散步，来来往往。巴基盯着一位老太太围着鸢尾那一块儿绕着圈，等老太太绕到第四个圈，他摘下嘴里的烟重新塞进口袋里。  
  
巴基推门之前先敲一敲，他们像是已经结束了谈话，就只是山姆絮絮叨叨地在哪里讲着什么样的药物有什么样的疗效。  
  
史蒂夫朝他笑了笑，看起来有些不大好意思。巴基戳了戳史蒂夫的脑袋：“说吧，怎么回事，你不是在学校参加什么比赛？”  
  
“没什么，比赛早结束了。只是看到有人被欺负顺手帮了一把。”史蒂夫说。巴基相信他不至于在这个方面跟自己说谎，于是点了点头，又嘱咐了几句下一次要量力而行。  
  
“他一个人打了十个人。”山姆看不下去了，在一旁插话，“别把这小子想得像以前那么弱。”  
  
巴基闻言皱了皱眉，仔细观察，的确发现史蒂夫的额角有一道细细的血痕，下颌处红了一片，大概是挨了几拳。  
  
“幸好你不再是从前那个小豆芽了。还疼吗？”巴基撇了撇嘴，说。  
  
史蒂夫笑着回答，却答非所问：“你刮掉胡子了？”  
  
巴基这才想起来同那个女孩的约会。他的脸色在一瞬间变得不是很好看，划开手机屏幕，看到女孩的讯息正在不断跳出。  
  
姑娘先是絮叨着埋怨他不告而别，又气急地指责他不懂得绅士风度，巴基仔细想了想，发觉当时在餐厅门口撞到的那个女士竟然就是这位姑娘。  
  
他深深叹了口气。  
  
史蒂夫观察着他的神情：“怎么了？”  
  
巴基无力地点着屏幕回复姑娘，发了很长一段话来道歉：“约会泡汤了。”  
  
山姆哦了一声，这时才想起来巴基今晚本来是有一场约会的。  
  
史蒂夫的伤看着有点吓人但实际上并不算伤得多重，巴基是真实地见识过露了骨头的伤口的人，确认了只有这一处流了血后买好纱布和消毒液，带着史蒂夫回家。  
  
回到家的时候已经很晚了。史蒂夫去洗漱，他边站在客厅里的那个小窗户前看着外面的景色。没开灯，黑漆漆的一片。  
  
其实没什么好看的，低档小区，垃圾大概比人还多一点。  
  
巴基捏着先前那根烟再次塞进嘴里，还是没有点火，哪怕现在史蒂夫的哮喘已经痊愈，他还是不愿意在有史蒂夫在的地方抽。习惯性地咬着滤嘴，垂下眼看楼下行人，夜深了，没有人从这里经过。  
  
史蒂夫洗漱完毕后看到的便是巴基在黑暗里一下又一下地用嘴晃动那支烟，垂下头颅，几缕发丝滑过他的脸庞。有一瞬间他看巴基就像是再看一幅画，模特脖颈白皙修长，沉浸在夜色里带着一种颓废又沮丧的美感，可画是画，人是人，人怎么能进画里去膜拜画中人物，他看起来远得像是在天边，就好像下一秒就会到达史蒂夫一辈子都寻找不到的地方。  
  
巴基看到了他。他轻轻笑了一下，听不出什么情绪，摘下嘴里那根烟随意地扔在桌子上。  
  
“我发现你好久没有喊过我叔叔了。”他说。  
  
史蒂夫回答：“叫巴基比较顺口。”  
  
男人沉默了一会，想要说什么，最终又没能说出口。  
  
“早点睡。”他拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，回到自己的房间。  
  
史蒂夫垂下眼。他看着巴基关上门，灯光从底下的门缝透出，抿紧了嘴唇。  
  
他拾起巴基扔在桌上的那支烟，用两根手指捏了捏，继而含进口中。

牙齿咬着的位置对准巴基的齿痕，一点也没有偏移。  
  
3.  
  
史蒂夫十五岁的时候已经不像小时候那样不受欢迎了。他开始渐渐长高，摆脱孱弱的体质，一张俊俏的面孔轮廓逐渐硬朗。他跟着巴基搬离了原来的老街道，新家并不比以前那间旧房子好多少，可总算是多了一个人在一起生活。  
  
那个时候他上十年级。他长得不错，成绩优异，同时也是校篮球队的成员，十五六岁的孩子已经逐渐有了领袖观念，而史蒂夫就是那个当仁不让的领袖。  
  
班上男孩比女孩多一点。那个雨天，女孩儿大多撑着伞匆匆离开了学校，而剩下的男孩们则鬼祟地锁住门、拉上窗帘，然后蜂拥着打开连着白板旁显示屏的电脑，U盘插进去，点开一个加了密的文件夹，里面是近百段视频文件。  
  
身旁的男孩们兴奋地低声打口哨，史蒂夫不明所以，于是身旁的同学揽着他的肩笑嘻嘻地说那些是从影像店里借的，都是找了很久的好东西。  
  
史蒂夫听懂了。他干巴巴地扯了扯嘴角，当即要走，又被那位同学一把拉住手臂。  
  
“不是吧，罗杰斯，级里已经有好多人有过经验了，你连片都没看过？”  
  
他这样说着，倒没有什么恶意。他到底只是个十几岁的少年，平日里不愿意谈上一场恋爱但也对性爱抱有好奇心，史蒂夫犹豫了一下，最终还是咬了咬牙坐了下来。  
  
讲台上操作电脑的那个男孩在无数个文件里翻找着，坐在下面的学生等得着急，要他随意打开一个，于是男孩点开其中一部以一串乱码命名的视频，映入眼帘的却是两个赤裸的、肌肉结实的男人在接吻。  
  
史蒂夫呆住了。  
  
那是两个身材都算得上是魁梧的男人，站在一个装潢简约的屋子里，皮肤较白的那个捧着另一个的脸吻得很深，他的手放在男人的屁股上揉捏，不一会儿算不得细长的手指就探了进去。  
  
所有人都被吓到了。屏幕上的两个男人接吻时发出的水声惊得讲台上那个男孩回了神，他手忙脚乱地关掉视频，继而又随便打开了另一个。  
  
这一次屏幕里的画面倒是金发女孩正搂着一个男人的脖颈。  
  
男孩们终于缓过神来，纷纷抱怨操作电脑的那个同学，有人不怀好意地起哄他是不是同性恋，被那个男孩愤怒地骂了回去。男孩做出厌恶至极的表情，就好像看到了什么脏污不堪的东西。  
  
史蒂夫有些失神地盯住屏幕，眼里却没有女孩娇柔的身躯。他仍然回想着刚刚那两个纠缠着身体的男人，被捏得发红的臀部，他的脸开始发烫，脖颈连同耳后也红了一片。  
  
男人也可以吗？男人之间是那样的吗？  
  
史蒂夫填过来自上一年级学生的社会调查问卷，问题是对LGBT群体的看法，他填的中规中矩，实际上对于这部分人陌生得要命。  
  
他不知道，竟然是这样的。  
  
史蒂夫的手蜷成拳头。他紧抿着嘴唇，垂下眼，不去看屏幕上男人和女人的动作。他就像是自然地屏蔽了视频里的暧昧声响和周围男孩们的喧闹，他控制不住自己，不断回想着那两个男人。他们接吻，一个捏着另一个的屁股，史蒂夫的指甲快要在掌心里留下一个血印，却仍然像是吸食了什么毒品一般忍不住去想，然后呢，他们怎么之后解决，要怎么做下去？  
  
向他示好的女孩儿觉不算少。他自身高逐渐与同龄人无异时便逐渐有女孩关注他，鞋柜里也常常出现一些语焉不详却同样带着“喜欢”这个字眼的字条。他会找那些留下姓名的女孩儿说清楚，而对于那些不愿意透露自己是谁的女孩，他也只是一一收进一个纸盒里，在叠满了的时候一起扔进垃圾桶。  
  
他欣赏她们的美，却不愿意接近。他想这世上大概只有一个人能是他的归处，那个人不是女孩。  
  
那天史蒂夫回去时有些神情恍惚，巴基如同往常那样去值夜班，他草草解决了晚餐之后窝在房间里一动不动。  
  
整个空间里只有他一个人。闭上眼，强迫自己睡一会儿，可脑海中始终浮现出下午那个小小的意外，那两位演员的面部已经模糊了，转而替代的是一个金发碧眼的男人，白皙得要命，手捏着另一个人的屁股，催下头去啄吻那个人的嘴唇。而另一个人的肤色要深一些，精瘦的腰肢上还带着旧伤，他的睫毛那么长，像是蝴蝶的翅膀一般颤动着，继而抬眼，一双绿色的美丽的眼眸——  
  
停！  
  
他猛地睁开眼，紧紧揪住床单。  
  
空气里似乎有一双无形的手牢牢扼着他的脖子，史蒂夫像刚刚获救的溺水者一般喘着粗气，他抹了一把脸，首先想到的不是探寻刚刚他想象的那个人是谁，而是想，不可以，不可能，不行。  
  
快入夜了，房间漆黑一片，窗外偶尔出现的声响和透进窗户里的车灯光线转瞬即逝。  
  
史蒂夫神使鬼差地点开手机屏幕，点击谷歌图标，然后盯着那个大片白的界面很久。哪怕是亮度最低，屏幕光线也是亮得有些刺眼，他的眼睛长时间地在黑暗中盯着一处光源后有些难受，闭了闭眼，将手机扔在了床头柜上。  
  
他状似平静地闭上眼，躺在那里，整个人融入在暗色中。  
  
这样维持了不到十分钟，他翻了个身一把抓住手机，点开屏幕，屏幕上任然是谷歌搜索的页面，他快速地打下那个单词，仅仅三个字母，他却手抖得输错好几次。  
  
史蒂夫就侧躺着，他的脸庞被手机屏幕照亮，一双蓝眼睛目不转睛地盯着搜索到的内容，拇指不断由下向上划去，几乎每一个与之相关的链接他都会点进去看一看。  
  
那天晚上巴基大概回来得很晚。  
  
史蒂夫梦到了他。那个梦旖旎得让人不敢回想，指尖皮肉的温度那样真实，那个人温顺极了，他像是吻着信仰的足尖一般轻柔又珍重地吻他的手背，那个人羞怯地想要收回手，却被史蒂夫咬住了指尖不放。  
  
大概是个下雨天。他穿着衬衫和短裤，外面搭着一件不合身的西装外套，那个人比他高一点，但比他十四岁的时候要好上很多；梦里没有人会着凉，但他怕他冷，史蒂夫为他打伞，雨滴打在透明的伞面上，他先是搂那个人的腰肢，继而吻他，唇瓣相贴时的温度似乎烫到了对方，那个人瑟缩了一下，又被史蒂夫紧紧抓住了手臂。  
  
唇齿相贴的感觉大概是比他想象中要好上千万倍的。史蒂夫仗着这个人无声的纵容轻而易举地将舌尖探进他的口腔，轻轻吮吸那根柔软极了的舌头，他的心脏被一种陌生的感情占据，有一瞬间史蒂夫怀疑自己即将要为这样满的盛不下的爱意窒息而亡，这样的想象让他更加深情又用力地去吻，竟生生厮磨出一种向死而生的热恋的错觉。  
  
他比自己想象中的柔软得多。  
  
史蒂夫按着他后脑的手缓缓滑下，摸上后颈，那个人颤抖了一下，他的指尖又顺着这人脊背中央的曲线一路滑下，这具躯体因此打了个颤，他分明比史蒂夫要强悍得多，却温顺地接受他的每一下逾越又冒犯的抚摸。  
  
史蒂夫最后纠缠着他的舌尖，两根红艳艳的软物缠绵地相互摩挲，他最终放过他，史蒂夫转而去吻那个人修长的脖颈，轻轻咬舐，在皮肤上留下一串深红的吻痕，他看着这些，那吻痕上还沾染着史蒂夫的唾液，像是在这人只被子弹伤害过的躯体上又以爱与彷徨为匕首狠狠扎了他一下，没有流血，应该也没有痛。  
  
有一瞬间，史蒂夫仿佛感觉到这个人在流泪。  
  
他喊他叔叔，只是徒劳地喊着这个名称，头颅埋在那人的颈窝处，他紧抓着梦中的巴基的手，汲取那些他赖以生存的温暖，巴基像是反应了一会儿，继而温柔地吻了吻他的额头。  
  
史蒂夫在他的侧颈咬了一口。咬得有点深，留下了齿痕，他脑子里一片混乱，既想要对待无价的宝物似地去温柔地爱他，又想伤害他，让他碎，又想，他已经够碎了。  
  
他想花了那么长时间才让巴基逐渐从一对乱七八糟的碎片里慢慢拼凑出来一个完整的人形。你想这样一个人，分明该是在一切赞誉中生活，怎么就像一个被猛地摔得粉碎的宝石一般，连着回忆起曾经也是那样疲惫又麻木。  
  
史蒂夫扔开伞，雨水打湿了两人的发顶，他拉着巴基，几乎是毫无理智地将他推在一处墙角，房檐恰好为他们遮雨。他像一只第一次捕食猎物的野兽那样毫不留情地吻他，巴基的嘴唇被咬得破了一个小口，淡淡的血腥味弥漫致两人的口腔，他作势将巴基的舌尖咬破，轻轻咬了咬，巴基却以为他故技重施，连连推他，又不敢用力，就这样在史蒂夫眼里成了一幅欲拒还迎的模样。  
  
那双像是被欲望占据了一半的冰一样的蓝眼睛顿时软化下来，他安慰似地啄吻自己叔叔红润的嘴唇，吻他的鼻梁，他捧着这个养了自己一段时间的男人的脸，拇指划过他的脸颊，巴基望他时有些茫然，像是孩子一样懵懂地看他，于是又招来史蒂夫落在眼皮上的一个吻。  
  
他依着本能去摸那人的腰，手指伸进裤子里，他在工作之外常穿这条洗得有点发白的牛仔裤，史蒂夫像白天那对演员那样去揉捏巴基的臀部，他的叔叔身体僵了起来却没有挣扎，垂下头，半场的发丝掉在了史蒂夫的侧颈处，乖得不可思议。  
  
史蒂夫贴在他的耳旁，温热的吐息烧得巴基耳廓通红，他脱下裤子，拉着巴基的手去摸他身下的那一块，大概梦境给了他太多肆意妄为的机会，巴基挣扎着想要甩开他，却被史蒂夫牢牢按住。巴基的手指要凉得多，史蒂夫引导他拉下最后一层布料，四指弯曲，虚虚握住那根，动作生涩地上下撸动。  
  
他的手掌给了史蒂夫从未体会过的快乐。与自己发泄不同，他清晰地感受到巴基有些粗糙的手掌摩擦着柱身，于是那根东西越胀越大，硬得发疼，只盼着他的叔叔能爱他，替他摸上一会儿。他的喘息那样急促，就好像整个生命都掌握在了巴基的手里，史蒂夫在他耳边喊他，叫他叔叔，仿佛刻意提醒巴基他正在为自己救命恩人的儿子手淫。他大他十岁，却好像比史蒂夫更容易为这件事羞涩，巴基呜咽一声，上下撸动阴茎摩擦得手掌有点发烫。  
  
史蒂夫重重地吻了他一下，顶跨顶得巴基手心发麻，他分明只是被使用着一只手，却表现出被侵犯得很惨的模样。他太烫了，巴基的手一直在颤抖，握不住，于是史蒂夫圈住他的手为自己服务。  
  
最终他的精液完全地打在了巴基的衣服上，还有一些流了下来，弄脏了他一双修长的手。巴基急切地想要擦拭手掌，却被史蒂夫按在墙上再次亲吻。同之前的任何一次都不一样，就像是一个少年面对心上人时应有的青涩，只是唇瓣相互摩挲，企图用这个方式表达少年人深刻又绝望的爱意。  
  
你只有我，我也只有你。他一边吻一边喃喃道，像是说给自己听，我十四岁时，我看你第一眼就爱你。  
  
  
  
他惊醒时还是凌晨，窗外仍然被夜色笼罩。  
  
史蒂夫先是换了内裤，动作很轻地推开对面房间的门，看到巴基躺在床上睡得很沉，大概工作很累，他没有换睡衣便直接上了床，眉宇间还残留着疲惫。  
  
他快速将黏着浊白液体的内裤洗干净，又蹑手蹑脚地挂在阳台上，继而回到他监护人的房间里，蹲在一旁，仔细打量这张看过无数次的脸。  
  
巴基长得好看极了，这点谁都不能否认。史蒂夫几乎是着迷地用手指去碰他紧紧闭合的睫毛，不小心碰到眼睑处温热的皮肤，他的手刚刚沾过水，有点凉，巴基本能地皱了皱脸，而史蒂夫猛地一下收回手。  
  
他瞧着巴基似乎并没有转醒的意思，于是轻轻摸着他的手，纤长的手指半蜷着，虚虚地形成一个握着物体的手势，还有旧伤大大咧咧地横在上面，像是瓷器上平白出现的一道裂痕。  
  
史蒂夫俯下身，像梦中那样，珍重又虔诚地去吻他的手背。  
  
“叔叔。”他的声音很轻，轻得只能自己听得见。  
  
这是史蒂夫最后一次喊他叔叔。

4.

很久以前史蒂夫的父亲曾在队里提到过他的孩子。那是一个刚刚打了胜仗的深夜，反对军暂时偃旗息鼓，一群士兵坐在泥地里闲来无事谈起家乡，自然而然便谈到家人。  
  
罗杰斯是一个身材魁梧的男人，他在战友们的哄笑声中红着脸摘下头盔，挠了挠乱糟糟的金发，开始讲起他那在医院工作的妻子和体弱的孩子，他说那个女人是世上最美的人，而他们病弱的孩子则是上天特赐的礼物，说如果顺利返乡退伍，回了家后第一件事是带着妻儿去游乐场玩上一圈。  
  
那个人比巴基大上十来岁，巴基其实并不能懂他讲起自己孩子时的心情，他入伍前刚失去了父母，还没来得及好好适应，看着世界的目光仍然略带稚气，又怎么能够懂得了其他。他看起罗杰斯说起自己的儿子时总是在想，自己的父母是否也曾这样向别人提起过他。  
  
他一直记得史蒂夫的名字，罗杰斯中弹时手掌下意识地捂着胸口，巴基的手抖得无法控制，他看到了，士兵怀里那张被血液渗了一半的相片中看得清的那部分里有个撅着嘴的男孩，瘦小得不可思议，旁边标注着一个名字：STEVE.  
  
士兵金色的头发粘着血迹和灰尘，曾经太阳似的光芒已经黯淡了下去，就好像生命随着流淌的血液缓慢地延续到照片里那个男孩的身上，直到男孩的身影也逐渐被淹没、腐蚀。  
  
巴基一直觉得史蒂夫的父亲救自己不太值。他至少是有人需要着的，而巴基不是。  
  
他说着养史蒂夫，其实也没能给他什么更好的生活，反倒是在精神病症最严重的那段时间里史蒂夫的陪伴救了他捡回来的第二条性命，  
  
史蒂夫最初和巴基一起住时还是那个瘦小得像是一阵风就能吹走的模样，还不像现在这样乖巧，他常常一早便出了门，傍晚才带着一身伤回家。巴基想不通他到底是为什么总是去和别人打架，明明瘦弱得连军营里年纪最小的女孩儿都能一手把他掀翻在地，打不过别人，却永远不愿意逃跑。  
  
他觉得他大概也是弄不懂史蒂夫的，就像在军队里永远不会理解谈及家乡的罗杰斯。巴基不问他，也不试图去劝阻，只是在史蒂夫每天鼻青脸肿地回来之后为他扎上绷带、敷好药膏，实在被揍得惨了，便闷着声抓住史蒂夫的手腕教他几招巧劲。那个时候巴基需要每三天看一次心理医生，不常说话，只是小心翼翼到有些神经质地在做自己的事。  
  
史蒂夫十四岁的记忆里永远伴随着巴基指尖的温度，那个温度曾经擦过他的脸颊，又黏着药膏抚摸他的额头或是唇角。史蒂夫的体温很低，就像是天生少了一点温度，于是巴基的手贴上去就像一簇小小的火苗在暖着寒冷。  
  
人都是有趋暖的特质的，冷了一些年，骤然碰到一束不会烫伤自己的火光，很难不去选择留在温暖的身边。  
  
这几乎是本能。史蒂夫也曾想过，他爱他大概也是本能。  
  
  
  
一个月之前巴基就提前准备好了史蒂夫的生日礼物。他向来习惯这样，总是比史蒂夫自己更会把这个日子记得很清，哪怕最困难的那段时间里也想尽办法送史蒂夫最好的礼物。最初的时候山姆也会调侃他，说，你如果真的有孩子，那该是什么样子啊。  
  
巴基只是笑了笑，便转向了别的话题。  
  
他讲起这件事时依稀还能记得当初那个瘦瘦小小的金发男孩，嘴唇抿得很紧，自己没有可以出席葬礼的正装，身上租借的外套大了很多码，肩部便有气无力的耷拉下来。他的脊背挺得很直，看起来有一种能够被轻易折断的感觉。如今他长得结实得多，倒同巴基差不多高，过去那件外套早就小得不合身了。  
  
成年人总该是拥有一套得体的礼服吧。黑皮鞋，黑袜子，打着精巧蝴蝶结的领结，一尘不染的白衬衫。  
  
巴基为此准备了很久，如今也有足够的储蓄去挑选一套算得上昂贵的礼服了。曼哈顿最有名的那家裁缝店的特别之处在于无所不能的服务，巴基提到自己不愿意史蒂夫提前直到这份礼物，工作人员们理解地笑了一下，只是要求巴基带上他们最有经验的裁缝先生见上那个人一面。  
  
那位老态龙钟的先生便只是远远地打量了史蒂夫好几眼，拿着木尺丈量了一下便摆了摆手，回了店里进行这份订单的工序制作。  
  
留着巴基在那里同一头雾水的史蒂夫解释了很久。而史蒂夫也听信了他的借口，巴基说什么他都会毫不犹豫地相信。  
  
那家裁缝店已经有好些年头了，不单是衣着，连同饰物挂件也一应俱全。巴基在随着工作人员查看面料时，目光一瞥，发现了一排玻璃展示柜中的一枚小小的琥珀袖扣。工作人员将袖扣递给他时巴基拿起来仔细观察了一下，有一瞬间想起来之前好像有人说过男士礼服的袖口必须要有足够气派的袖扣才能够显得出众，巴基思索一番，最终将袖扣连同礼服一起付了款。  
  
琥珀的色泽让巴基想起了史蒂夫。倒不是说颜色相近，他只是觉得宝石在阳光下闪烁出的光芒与史蒂夫这个人是多么般配。  
  
他想着想着，轻轻笑了一下。  
  
他其实没怎么想过这个孩子成年之后该会是什么样子的，事实上长期以来巴基对史蒂夫的成绩都没什么要求。他是同死神碰过面的人，一直觉得只要是活着，怎样都是好的。在他眼里史蒂夫已经没有办法更优秀了，就想，他以后无论如何，大概都会活得比自己好一点。这样就令他足够安心。  
  
史蒂夫也同样暗自期待着。他被巴基养着的这几年习惯了每个生日里突如其来的惊喜，每个惊喜都恰巧是他最强烈的念想，他猜测着，巴基现在究竟知不知道他想要什么。  
  
大概是猜不到的，否则那个人总会露出点端倪。  
  
史蒂夫常常在无人的角落里面对着墙壁就像是在面对着那个人，双手拿着一束花藏在背后，红着脸磕磕绊绊地说出事先背好的表白，继而尴尬又窘迫地扯了扯嘴角，继续练习，直到那一句爱你能够清晰流畅地说出来。  
  
少年的爱是憋不住的。他不知道这是不是足够好的时机，也不清楚巴基到底是怎样想的，他不懂他，就只是孤注一掷地去准备了。  
  
有时史蒂夫会觉得自己这些举动有点好笑。分明在无数个夜晚里亲吻过那个人的嘴唇、手背、额头，说出一句坦白的话语时却羞涩得不敢抬起头，就好像他的心思是明澈透亮得不参一丝欲念的湖水，而只有他自己知道每晚的梦境里都会得到些什么。  
  
史蒂夫想过会被巴基拒绝，但不情愿深想，只是觉得不乐意那个人再像看一个孩子那样的目光看着自己。他要巴基看他是像看着一个成年的男孩捧着心在追求他，而不是一个可怜的战友遗孤。  
  
在史蒂夫的眼里成年这天仿佛是一架禁锢着他的链锁在缓缓松绑，他要去追自己梦寐以求的东西。少年人幻想这一天时大概总是美好的，人生只一次，总该是有些好运的。  
  
他的生日这一天恰好遇上了独立日。巴基曾经那这个巧合开玩笑，说史蒂夫大概上辈子是什么国家英雄，特意向上帝央求了降生在这一天。  
  
史蒂夫推开门时巴基已经在家了。他请了一天假，专程来为这个自己养了三年多的孩子庆生。他大概是将整个屋子清扫了一遍，破旧的小屋里显得整洁许多，史蒂夫看向厨房，那个窄小的空间最初并不是用作厨房，如今被一层磨砂玻璃隔着，只能隐约看得到一个匆忙地往碗碟里盛着食物的身影。  
  
巴基为了这一天抽空去厨艺培训处学习了一个多月，这件事是史蒂夫最近才发现的。但巴基不想他知道，他便装作不知道的样子。  
  
这给他一种被那个人重视着的感觉。  
  
史蒂夫盯着那个身影看了很久。  
  
巴基是个每一块肌肉都蕴含着力量的男人，他见过巴基去揍那些试图抢劫的罪犯，他一直知道自己的叔叔有多么强悍，而这样一个男人却围着围裙在为他准备晚餐，头颅微微垂下时柔顺的棕发遮住了半边脸庞，他有些手忙脚乱，但可爱极了。  
  
他感觉再也控制不住了，他的感情要冒出心脏、从喉咙里涌出来了。  
  
不，等一等，等到明天——  
  
史蒂夫凑近厨房，想要更仔细地看一看男人的身形，这时巴基好像接起了一同电话，歪着头将手机夹在肩膀与耳朵之间，两只手正缓缓从烤箱里取出烤苹果派。  
  
玻璃门有一条缝隙，史蒂夫能够清楚地听见巴基的声音。  
  
“克里斯汀？”  
  
史蒂夫在一瞬间想起了这个名字的主人。  
  
他受了伤的那天，巴基原本是要和这个女孩约会的。  
  
他知道不应该偷听别人的谈话内容，但一双脚始终迈不开步伐。  
  
“是的，是的……我很荣幸。我后天有空，你呢？”  
  
在约她。  
  
“成年礼。是的，谢谢你给我的建议。”  
  
他听着，嘴唇跟着动了动，做出两个单词的形状：成年，建议。  
  
这是第二次了。  
  
史蒂夫垂下了眼，手指不自主地蜷了起来，握成了拳。他原本微微扬起的唇角逐渐绷紧，脸色渐渐变得难看起来。  
  
巴基的声音常常是温柔、拖沓又有些沙哑的，尾音拉长，给人一种不像是一个退伍士兵应该有的甜蜜的感觉。  
  
他的嘴唇在翻动，和许多夜里他亲吻过的一样红润，他的每个单词都念得很清晰，可史蒂夫听着，却好像开始听不懂英语了一般无法理解。  
  
分明只能够容下两个人的空间，他想不通为什么总会有第三个人能够轻而易举地踏入。  
  
“……史蒂夫？”巴基余光瞥到他，“怎么站着？快去换衣服。”  
  
史蒂夫意识到他在喊自己的名字，喉咙上下动了动，却一时无法说出什么。他就站在原地，问：“出去？”  
  
“为什么？我打扰到你了吗？你还要和她讲些什么？”  
  
巴基把一枚煎得不是很美观的荷包蛋盛进盘子里。史蒂夫的声音有点小，他没能听得足够清晰：“什么？”  
  
“你就这么想谈恋爱？”史蒂夫说，他的语速越来越急，“你还想和她结婚对吗？”  
  
“史蒂夫？”巴基意识到有什么不对，皱了皱眉，“你怎么了？”  
  
他分明只是很平常地问了一句，史蒂夫像是被猛地刺伤了般，感受到一阵短暂的疼迅速地开始于浑身上下蔓延开来。他的委屈和愤怒像是一下子被戳破了的气球——本不应该这样的，如果不是怀了那么久的希望他还可以等，理智告诉史蒂夫立即停下来，但他控制不住自己，脑中一片混乱。  
  
“随便哪个女孩都可以和你结婚吗？”史蒂夫的声音越来越大，语气着重强调了“随便”这个单词。他的这句话其实毫无逻辑，他与那个姑娘连面都没见过怎么谈得上埋怨，他不止一次地明白知道没有了克里斯汀还会出现别的人，可分明这么长的时间里这个人都在看着自己，怎么能转而去看别的人呢。  
  
他明知道这怪不了任何人。  
  
巴基先是愣了一下，终于被他一句带有嘲讽意味的话激怒。他一把关掉灶台的火：“你发什么疯？”  
  
史蒂夫咬着牙望向巴基，眼眶不自然地红了一圈，好像有眼泪蓄在里面，却始终不愿意滑出眼眶。他已经找不到任何足够合适的词汇来回应巴基了，他甚至有些看不清，只觉这个人在他眼里就好像模糊得快要散去。  
  
其实在看到这个人之前，史蒂夫是想着无论如何都没关系的，他可以等，也可以不顾一切地追求他。  
  
他分明做了那么多的准备，他想在一个静谧的、没有任何人打扰的夜晚，捧着一束花向那个人吐露爱意的。  
  
“你不能这样。”他好像思考了很久，却说不出什么话，就只能低声重复，“你不能这样。”  
  
巴基困惑地望着他，继而摘掉手套去触碰史蒂夫的额头，却被他猛地躲开。  
  
“你到底怎么了？是不是生病了？”巴基问。  
  
史蒂夫干巴巴地笑了一下，笑得很难看，倒像是弯着嘴角在无声无息地流泪。  
  
“我呢？”他说，分明是很缓慢的语速，却好像带着不管不顾的疯狂，“我爱你，比世界上任何一个人都爱你，我们也可以谈恋爱结婚。你怎么不爱我。”  
  
房间里完全地安静了下来。  
  
巴基沉默了很长时间，继而摘下手套、解开围裙。  
  
“吃饭吧。”他说，就像什么都没有听到一样面色如常。  
  
他走出厨房、与史蒂夫擦肩而过时却被一把抓住了手腕。巴基从未对史蒂夫设防过，男孩的动作迅速极了，巴基猛地一下没有反应过来，被拉着亲了下去时也只能偏过头，至时那个吻落在了脸颊上。  
  
巴基深呼一口气，到底没有选择去揍这个男孩，只是用力甩开了史蒂夫拉着自己的手。  
  
“吃饭。”他重复了一遍，语气生硬极了。巴基看向史蒂夫，第一次觉得这个男孩竟然有些陌生。  
  
他明明还是那个高大帅气又带着稚气的样子啊。  
  
巴基又说：“我明天开始有长班，住酒店，不回来了。”

5.

路灯在雨幕中缓缓亮起的时候，史蒂夫撑着伞等在街道旁。植物从墙壁上蜿蜒着垂下，星点般的白色花朵被雨滴打得颤抖，他观察了许久，最终将伞稍稍一偏，将那片摇摇欲坠的花与叶完全纳入伞下。  
  
伞是相识的女同学借的。他站的位置不算隐蔽，一出门便能看到，几乎所有人在离开时都会问上他一句，甚至敞开了车门示意捎他一程，而史蒂夫只是笑着摇了摇头。  
  
天色彻底地暗了下去。  
  
商铺的霓虹灯陆陆续续亮起，在雨夜里像是被隔了一层雾一般模糊。  
  
最后一批学生离开的时候，他终于可以完全地沉浸在夜色中了。  
  
毕业晚会实际上与之前举办的各种舞会没什么差别，最大的区别大概就是在校长也被请上去讲了两句。这些学生中绝大多数即将或已经成年，晚会也等同于成年礼，于是师长给了学生们不同于以往的祝福，史蒂夫站在前排却没怎么仔细听，回过神时只听到了结束语：  
  
“找到你的方向，不顾一切地去追求它。”  
  
史蒂夫作为整个年级最突出的人物，本该是整个会场里万众瞩目的存在，整个晚上却魂不守舍地在角落把玩着手机。姑娘们裙摆摇曳，有意无意地在他面前走过，他也只是礼貌地打一声招呼，对于所有邀舞一概回绝。  
  
朋友笑他不解风情，可也明白他向来都是这个样子，就好像对于女孩和恋爱之类的事毫无兴趣，便也不再替姑娘们搭线。  
  
晚会气氛不错，这个年纪的学生大概都是喜欢热闹的，原本播放着的舒缓音乐转而被调成了节奏感十足的夜店常用曲目，史蒂夫随便向舞池里望去，发现身材矮胖的校长先生在被几个女孩拉着跳舞，校长的额头渗出了汗，颤颤巍巍地表示大家尽兴就好，不必管他。  
  
史蒂夫笑了一下。  
  
这一天他穿着得体的正装，腰身挺拔极了，暗红色的领带打得一丝不苟。实际上这样打一次领带还是让史蒂夫花费了很多时间，以往需要做这件事时都是他的监护人代为操劳，那个人只是手指翻动几下，便能轻易地叠出一个完美的领结。  
  
而他只能傻乎乎地在镜子面前与这根昂贵的布料奋斗半天，最终也只学得三分相似。  
  
巴基今晚回家，应该是这样的。在史蒂夫单方面地吵了一架之后的第二天他就带着小小的行李箱去了酒店，他说长班大概需要值一周，史蒂夫不确定他的归期，却也不敢多问。  
  
他整晚都在想巴基。在那个人离开的每一个早上他都会推开卧室对面的那扇门，就好像他的监护人仍然安静地躺在被窝里，事实上那个被子永远会在地上掉下一半的床被收拾的整整齐齐，史蒂夫用手去碰一碰柔软的枕头，只能摸到一片冰凉。  
  
那个人的温度就好像从来都没有存在过。  
  
史蒂夫也不知道自己等了多久，他什么都没有想，就只是安静地看着雨中匆匆行走着的行人。  
  
雨越下越大，他的裤脚被打湿了，史蒂夫瞧了瞧，于是朝着围墙那边挪了挪，停在一片被墙内伸出的树枝遮挡住雨的位置。  
  
这套正装是巴基直接放在他的房间里的。他从不关注衣物方面的东西，却也能看得出这套衣服价值不菲。  
  
这个时候他的心情大概微妙地同巴基重合了起来，唾弃自己的那一部分同巴基一样念叨着这并不值得，只是巴基的心情总归要沉重得多，而另一部分则酸涩又快乐，他想巴基大概真的难过，史蒂夫虽然不愿意那个人为难，却并不后悔之前的一切。  
  
琥珀袖扣被他用包装纸又包了几层，放在了卧室木衣柜的最里面。  
  
在路灯将影子拉得很长时，街上已经没有多少人了。他想他也许该回家了，可心里总有种感觉让他再等等，再停留一会儿。  
  
史蒂夫自己都不知道自己在等谁。  
  
一辆车停在了路边，闪了闪车灯又鸣笛一声，史蒂夫抬起头朝那边望去，便看到车窗缓缓摇下，一张他想念了很久的脸显露出来。  
  
史蒂夫没有动，也没有说话，他盯着巴基看了几秒，直到巴基无奈地喊了一声：“还不上车？”  
  
雨声很大，史蒂夫其实听不大清巴基在说些什么。他嘴角向上弯了一下，快步走向前上了车，他坐在副驾驶的位置，扣上安全带，雨伞被收起来放在了后排。  
  
“山姆的车，下车之后记得把水渍擦掉。”巴基淡淡地说着，轻踩油门上了路，车速放低了一点。  
  
毕竟是个下雨天，雾气开始缓慢腾升，大概不多时能见度就会降低。  
  
史蒂夫应了一声。  
  
“如果不回家的话最好提前说一声，否则我会以为你被绑架了。”他说，目光一直盯着前方的路况。  
  
“我只是打算迟一点再回去。”史蒂夫叹了口气，“抱歉，没有提前告诉你。”  
  
“在等女孩？我坏你事儿了？”  
  
“巴基。”史蒂夫加重了语调，“没有什么女孩。”  
  
巴基不置可否地轻哼了一声算作回答。  
  
后面的时间里两人都没有说话，只有雨刮器还在尽职尽责地上下晃动，摩擦车窗时发出吱呀的声响。  
  
如果是在那天之前，他们在这样的氛围下是绝不会感到不自在的，史蒂夫不算喜欢讲话的类型，而巴基曾经也有过活泼的年岁，后来又逐渐变成了现在所有事只愿意藏在心底的模样。  
  
两个人都在有意无意地等着对方开口，又都不想先迈出一步。  
  
转过第二个街道时会路过一个交叉路口，绿灯闪一闪后熄灭，转而亮起了红灯。巴基在等待红灯时瞥了一眼史蒂夫，看了看他打理整齐得没有一丝皱褶的袖口。  
  
“袖扣没戴？”他率先开口，问。  
  
“没有。”史蒂夫回答，“放在柜子里了。”  
  
“这样。”巴基说。他的语气很平静，史蒂夫偏过头，望了望车窗外被水痕划开的城市夜景。  
  
“很好看，谢谢你。”他想了一下，后知后觉道，“我怕它戴着会丢。”  
  
巴基慢悠悠地说：“已经是你的东西了，怎么使用由你决定。”  
  
史蒂夫没有继续这个话题，转而问道：“值完班了？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“休假吗？”  
  
“三天假期，可以好好睡一觉了。”巴基握着方向盘，手指轻轻击打那上面裹着的一层皮革，他转而问史蒂夫，“晚会怎么样？”  
  
“还不错。”  
  
“和女孩子跳舞了吗？”  
  
史蒂夫沉默地摇了摇头。  
  
巴基叹了一口气：“就算是喜欢男孩，也是有同女孩子跳舞的权利的。”  
  
“不是因为这个。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
巴基盯着不远处那个悬在空中的红灯，眼看着它依旧毫无熄灭变换的意思，于是谈起了别的事：“我中学毕业那会，晚会上不和女孩跳舞是会被瞧不起的。”  
  
史蒂夫想象了一下巴基十七八岁时的模样，大概会是个穿着老式的西装校服、笑容甜蜜的男孩。他不由得微笑起来：“其实现在也一样，不过没有人会瞧不起我。”  
  
“因为大家都知道你是自愿不去跳舞，而不是邀请不到女孩。”巴基谈起这件事时不自觉地弯起了嘴角，“当年我邀请了我当时的女朋友，我们在晚会上可是最显眼的一对儿，不过她不喜欢我同别的女孩讲话，总是会掐我的腰。我们跳了三首……还是四首，我记不得了，只是最后好像惹恼了她，于是她丢下了我去同别的男孩跳舞。”  
  
史蒂夫平静地说：“你不记得她的名字了？”  
  
巴基挑起眉：“十多年了，除了她一头红发、喜欢茉莉香氛之外我什么都不记得。”  
  
史蒂夫只是含糊地回应了一声，没有再接过话题。他向后靠去，沉默地望着窗外，在巴基终于等到了绿灯、缓慢驶向他们的小公寓所在的街道时，又将车窗摇了上去。  
  
“冷吗？”巴基问。  
  
史蒂夫没有回答，只是再次摇了摇头。他沉默地望着远方的夜空逐渐出现一颗又一颗的星星，最终哑着嗓子开口：“对不起。”  
  
巴基反应了几秒之后又笑了一下，倒像是毫无笑意地单纯勾了勾嘴角，他问：“为什么又道歉？”  
  
“那天我不该冲你吼。”史蒂夫说。  
  
“还有吗？”  
  
“那天我吓到你了。”  
  
“还有？”  
  
“没有了。”  
  
巴基猛地在一个路口停了车。他刹车踩得很用力，史蒂夫一个不防，险些撞上了前窗。  
  
他大概是真的有点生气了，双手握着方向盘抿着嘴唇想了一会，最终干脆熄了火，手掌揉了揉脑袋：“你要我怎么跟你说……我真的不想刚和你见面就说这些。一周没有见面，我不想和你吵架。”  
  
“……我知道。”史蒂夫回答，他顿了顿，又说，“没关系，你不说也可以。”  
  
巴基摇了摇头：“你不懂。”  
  
史蒂夫捏着安全带的手一紧。他抿紧嘴唇，缓缓皱起眉。  
  
“我为什么不懂？”他说，“你怎么知道我不懂？”  
  
巴基看起来头疼极了，他耐着性子说道：“你才刚满十八岁，史蒂夫，喜欢男孩或者女孩、美国人还是意大利人、年纪大的还是年纪小的，这些都是你的自由，但是我并不是正确的选择。”  
  
“你说了是我的选择，又怎么能替我判断对错？”  
  
“我只是照顾你很久，你很容易产生错觉。”巴基不管他，自顾自地说，“你年轻，感情方面没经验，如果是另一个人做你的监护人，你也会有同样的……”  
  
“巴基。”史蒂夫打断了他。他看向那双好看却充满复杂情绪的眼睛，说，“你是这样觉得的吗？”  
  
巴基闭上了嘴，不再说话。他回过头直直盯着前方，舌尖紧紧抵着上颌，而前方连路过的行人都没有。  
  
表面上他半分紧张都没有显露出来，看起来仍然是冷静从容的样子。  
  
我真的是这样觉得吗？巴基想，那又怎么样，我又能怎样觉得。  
  
还是个小孩子啊。  
  
“谁都可以，总之不能是我。”他看向史蒂夫，说道。  
  
这句话说得真心实意，即便如史蒂夫所愿地抛开监护人的身份，他仍然会这样回复他。  
  
巴基并不是很想听他的回答，重新发动了车驶离路口。史蒂夫见他脸色并不太好，便闭了嘴，只是这一次并没有望向窗外，他盯着巴基耳边一缕垂下的头发，又打量着他光滑的下巴。他看人的目光向来不具有任何侵略性，他很温和，但巴基还是不适地偏了偏头。  
  
离家依旧不远了。  
  
巴基在附近停车位停好车时解开安全带准备下车，却被史蒂夫拉住了手腕。这一次他没有立刻甩开，而是回过头，皱着眉盯着男孩。  
  
他对这个男孩的忍耐度极高，如果是很久以前，他可能会在史蒂夫表白的第一时间就挥拳揍上这张帅气极了的脸。  
  
“你不喜欢我这样说，我就不说了。”  
  
史蒂夫的语气有点发颤，他说的那样轻巧又熟练，就好像在脑海中依旧反复演习过无数次，又在巴基做出反应之前加了一句：“但是不要否定我的感情和选择。”  
  
“你不是我，也明明知道别人的观点代表不了我，为什么要用这样蹩脚的理由来说服我？”  
  
“我不是要逼你做什么回应……真的，我只需要你不否认我，这就够了。”  
  
史蒂夫这样说着，眼眶莫名红了一圈。他不甘心，也有点委屈，他竭尽全力想要把自己最成熟的那一面展现给心上人，却始终无法很好地掩饰自己。  
  
他抓着巴基手腕的那只手握的很紧，生怕自己被他甩开。巴基看他就像在看一个不知天高地厚的孩子，哪怕他眉眼英俊一身肌肉，也仍然是个无畏的孩子。  
  
只有孩子才看不见所有现世带来的苦，才天真无畏。  
  
巴基用另一只手轻轻拍了拍史蒂夫的手背。  
  
“你在告诉我的那一刻，就已经在逼我作回应了。”他说，“回家吧。”  
  
6.  
  
巴基几乎没有讲起过他的曾经，这是第一次。迄今为止的唯一一次。有时对待过去他甚至有种茫然又恐惧的感觉，甚至从未同史蒂夫谈过他那个死在战场上的父亲。  
  
他就像时刻拿着一把匕首，清清楚楚地将过去与现在划出一道深不可测的沟壑，史蒂夫从未停止过对沟壑的另一方的想象，但从来不会主动触及这片雷区。  
  
他多少是了解巴基的病症的，最开始的那一年甚至说不上是谁照顾谁，他见过巴基蜷缩在卫生间的角落里痛苦地抓着头发呜咽的模样，那个时候他们还没有搬到现在这个小公寓，原来那间房子要比现在不体面得多，史蒂夫曾经同母亲住的房子已经被房东收回了，他们就挤在那个一个月五百美金的房间里，里面只有用集装箱拼接而成的床和背后露出大股棉花的沙发，床只有一张，并且很小，大概只能容纳得下一位体格娇弱的少女，而当时史蒂夫比少女还要矮小一点，巴基便要求他睡床，自己睡沙发，好在虽然沙发吐着填充物的样子丑陋极了，但至少容得下一个缩手缩脚的成年男人。巴基睡觉很浅，史蒂夫翻个身，他就能像一只被吓到的豹子似地迅速从沙发上翻下来、做出防卫的姿势。很多时候史蒂夫觉得他其实根本睡不着，甚至一开始他没有意识到那个人时常流露出的疲态并不是正常的，他想跟巴基说点什么，却发现没有什么好说的，就只是在发现他在噩梦或者幻觉的影响下痛苦地蜷缩起身子时紧紧抱着他，哪怕他当时像豆芽一样瘦弱，而巴基是个身形精瘦、每一块肌肉都充满力量的退伍士兵，他搂着巴基就像在搂着一只伤痕累累的猛兽，巴基的冷汗滑下，滴在他脖颈处裸露的皮肤上，就像是流下了一行泪。  
  
后来他慢慢恢复，至少这种疾病很少再影响到正常生活了，这大多是山姆的功劳，严格意义上来说山姆算不上他的心理医生，巴基哪有钱付给他，他们之间的关系更多地是靠着一种莫名萌生的、医患间并不常见的深刻友谊来支撑。第二年起巴基得到了一份薪酬更高的工作，也成功找到了比之前好上一点的租房，他渐渐开朗起来，愿意同别人说笑，也很少再做噩梦，比之前山姆预料的要更好一些，而对史蒂夫来说，再也没有在这个人脆弱不堪时拥抱过他。  
  
他想这是好事。  
  
史蒂夫一直保持着醒来后先去看看他的情况，一开始并没有意识到自己对那张漂亮却忧郁的脸所产生的绮念，他看着他沉睡，像是彻底摆脱了那些群追不舍的幻觉和回忆，呼吸很轻，有时会显现出一种诡异又苍白的感觉。他出门之前轻轻地抱一抱他，他们的皮肤没有接触，史蒂夫怕吵醒他，仅仅是隔着衣物感受巴基的心跳，“咚、咚、咚”，沉闷又鲜活，这时他才能感受到这个闭着眼的男人真实地活在世上，才算得上这一天真正的开端。  
  
他不清楚巴基每天晚上睡前会想些什么，也许什么都不想，巴基每天都很忙，工作很累，大概能累到回家后可以立马栽进床上呼呼大睡的程度，偶尔休假时大概会操心休假结束后的工作，会想想明天晚饭吃什么，像大多数成年人那样考虑生计，粗略计算一下这一年大致的收入和预算支出。也许很少会想到史蒂夫，史蒂夫成绩不错，也不再像以前那样经常挨揍，除了从那天到几个小时前的吵架，基本没有什么会让他烦心。  
  
我在逼他吗？史蒂夫想，他思考得很用力，那个拿过无数次竞赛奖项的大脑急速运转，却始终想不出个所以然。他足够聪明，只是有时固执过头显得有些不懂变通，可有的事并不是聪明能够解决的，他也才刚刚十八岁，这十八年来还从未对谁产生过像是对巴基这样的感情，没有什么经验可以借鉴，也没有人教他，他只是在凭着直觉小心翼翼地处理自己的爱意，而事实证明他还是不够耐心。事实上这该是巴基作为长者的一项任务，即使他也只大史蒂夫十来岁，该得到这样的教育时最亲近的人搭上了回不来的一班飞机，而他本身对此也并不那么擅长——还在上学的时候他的确善于同女孩们打交道，但这样的爱情往往来去匆匆，成不了什么值得借鉴的案例。  
  
直到现在，他早就意识到这一切并不如想象中的那样顺利。他那捧着花在星空下表白的计划被自己彻底打乱，第一次很糟糕，第二次也不太行，他其实不太奢望有第三次，可心中仍然毫无悔意。  
  
史蒂夫躺在床上，他想着想着，又联想起巴基描述的那个画面。他不知道巴基的家乡在哪，那个人从来没有提起过，也不太清楚十年前的高中毕业晚会是如何，大概也是差不多的，巴基大概会是那种穿着熨烫好的衬衣、打着完美的领结，皮鞋被摩擦得发亮，头发上摸了发胶，发胶自带着香味，这个时候应该是一头利落的短发，有几缕会不听话地垂在额前。他会对着他的同学和女朋友笑，一双明亮的绿眼睛弯起来，习惯性地舔舐一下唇角，那张红润的嘴唇微微张开，看起来甜蜜又迷人，他搂着女友的腰走进场厅，女孩的裙摆亲密地贴着他的西装裤腿，他们会接吻吗？史蒂夫不愿去想，他猜当时的那个舞厅里也会有人不愿意去看，他和那个莫须有的、凭空捏造出来的人物共同嫉妒着一个连名字都不知道的女孩，只是史蒂夫想得要多一点，没人规定想得多是犯法还是怎么样，他连少年的巴基是什么模样都不知道，只是凭着想象，自顾自地幻想着倘若自己同他生在同一年份、同一地点，做着青梅竹马的朋友和爱人，从小就拥有着彼此，又该会是什么样的光景。  
  
他还是会称呼他“巴基”，无论何时这都是史蒂夫固执地要在他这里留下一点不同的记号，他们一起长大，史蒂夫小的时候长得瘦弱，巴基便时刻盯紧他，生怕他这样多病的身板会被别人揍出毛病来，也偶尔会抱怨他为什么总是要平白招来一顿打，但从不阻止他，要么帮着他反击，要么拉着他跑。后来他们渐渐长成少年，史蒂夫逐渐变成了一个结实的高个子，比巴基还要高上那么一截，他可以为巴基遮风挡雨，拥抱时能将巴基整个人温柔地抱在怀里。  
  
史蒂夫这样想着，闭上眼，逐渐睡了过去。他本期待着梦中是否还会有心上人的造访，可惜一夜无梦。  
  
第二天他还需要早起去学校同老师谈一谈关于竞赛和奖金的问题，他的生物钟向来很准，即便不订闹钟也能在五点左右清醒。史蒂夫轻手轻脚地洗漱过后出门晨跑，约莫一个小时之后回来，冲了澡后换一套衣服，心里计量着前几天剩下的蛋和吐司是否足够凑成一顿两个人的早餐。以往巴基不怎么在早晨吃饭，他醒不过来，或者说在值完夜班回来之前就已经解决了早餐，现在难得休假三天，也总该按时吃饭了。  
  
他路过对面卧室时停了一下，还是没有去推开那扇门。那扇门的门锁在租到这间小公寓时就处于损坏状态，巴基懒得找人去修，左右也是在家里，就直接把咯吱作响的把手卸了下来。这样一来他的房间时刻处于能够推门而入的状态，史蒂夫推开那扇门无数次，而这一次选择不去打扰他。  
  
史蒂夫想这么长时间以来难不成巴基真的毫无察觉。既然他不喜欢，他就不去做了。  
  
他煎好蛋，又将四片吐司塞进微波炉里加热，家里没有别的食材，有的也只是速食品，任由史蒂夫厨艺再高超也玩不出什么花样，何况他能做得最好的也只是简简单单将煎蛋夹在两片吐司里。  
  
厨房离客厅很近，几乎没有留下摆放餐桌的位置，于是他们通常都是在客厅的桌面上进食。这样确实不大体面，但考虑到平时也没什么人会拜访这件小破房子，屋里从来只有他们两人，便也没那么多顾虑。  
  
史蒂夫将牛奶温好，在巴基的那一杯里加了点蜂蜜。巴基如今快要三十岁，口味却跟十岁的小孩相差无几，他喜欢甜，又总是不喜欢表现出来，而史蒂夫懂得他的大多数习惯，这是其中最可爱之一。  
  
早晨装进碟子里，摆上客桌，史蒂夫喝光了属于自己的那一份牛奶后用纸巾抱着半边吐司，咬了一口，打算在路上解决，目光一瞥，却发现一支茶褐色的小药瓶。  
  
那药瓶长得同平常的注射液没什么两样，同样的都是上头稍细、下身稍粗，中间有一个方便掰断的节口，无色的液体盛在里面，像是被染上了同玻璃瓶一样的颜色。史蒂夫拿起其中一支，看到瓶子上醒目的标签。“Morphine Hydrochloride Injection”，酸盐吗啡注射液。  
  
他一直记得这三个单词。  
  
他第一次见到巴基和山姆吵架时，起因就是这瓶小小的注射液。那天山姆气急了，几乎想要踹他一脚，而巴基则紧紧抿着嘴唇不说话，眼神飘来飘去，就是不落在山姆身上。他们都知道他这是知错又不愿意改的模样。史蒂夫站得很远，他们都没有发现他，他从山姆的斥责中听到了巴基有药物成瘾倾向，而他明明知道自己不太好，明明知道应该尽早停用吗啡，却还是向巷口小诊所的护士讨要了三份吗啡注射液。  
  
这个词对史蒂夫来说有点陌生，倒不是说第一次听说，而是指没有太多实感，就像很多人在新闻上看到癌症、du品、战争，隔着一块屏幕，看得到，切实感受不到，也就是没有实感。但他始终明白上瘾这个词是算不上好的，任何东西一旦上了瘾就容易极端。他皱着眉看山姆终于忍不住砸了巴基一拳，嚷嚷着以后再也不管他，史蒂夫知道他第二天还是会来，他知道山姆就是这样的人，而巴基愣了一下，像是当了真，在山姆离开之后站在原地呆了很久，久到史蒂夫开始考虑要不要先带他回家，他终于动了动手，把口袋里的三支注射液扔在了垃圾桶里。  
  
那已经是很久之前的事了。史蒂夫不想知道这支小药瓶再次出现意味着什么，而实际上这也不能代表什么，也许只是他顺手带回家而已。史蒂夫用牙齿咬了咬颊肉，平静地把药瓶放回原来的位置，折回卧室，推开了巴基房间的门。  
  
巴基皱着眉，额头渗汗，睡得并不安稳。  
  
他感觉自己正站在一片废墟中，硝烟与皮肤灼烧的焦味扑面而来，混合成一股奇特的刺鼻酸臭味。他看到一个有着金头发、穿着军装的男人坐在前方，枪支就摆在身旁。男人回过头，朝着他微笑，又招了招手。  
  
巴基恍惚了一下。他很久没有见过这个人了，照片、录像、梦境都鲜少有这个男人的出现，清醒时他不愿意同仍何人提起关于这个人的更详细的事，这会他实在分不清现实和梦境，看到了男人朝他招手，便想要走过去，他抬脚，又发现根本动不了。  
  
“快过来，詹姆斯。”男人说，“我妻子给我寄了信，里面有我儿子的照片，给你看看！”  
  
其实这很不合理。在战场上底层士兵是根本收不到信的，而且罗杰斯从不愿意主动谈起自己的家庭，永远只在大家挑起关于这方面的话题时才会说上几句。而巴基无法怀疑什么，他还是走不了，于是越来越着急。  
  
巴基是很愿意听罗杰斯讲起他的孩子的。罗杰斯是个不太一样的兵，比起士兵他看起来更像是个大学教授之类的人物，一身文质彬彬的气息，哪怕是污泥糊满了脸，他也是一群滑稽的泥人里最不一样的一个。他平常不怎么讲话，可一旦提起这个话题，便能滔滔不绝地说上好一阵。这很常见，军队里所有人都这样。巴基看他讲话时，时常会想起自己的父亲，他的父亲是个真正的大学教授，身上有一种跟罗杰斯相似的气质，他觉得他们很像，于是下意识地去接近罗杰斯，每当男人提起儿子，总会给巴基一种自己的父亲在其他人面前提起自己的错觉。  
  
他低头看，双脚陷在了泥土里，无论如何也拔不出来。这里的尘土都沾着血，土地呈现出一种不太正常的砖红色，巴基拼尽全力想要向前走上一步，却始终无法迈动脚，反倒是差点把裤子扒拉下来。他茫然地看向罗杰斯，而后者像是丝毫没有注意到他的窘境，挥了一会儿手，像是发现了巴基不会走到他身边，于是叹了一口气。  
  
这很奇怪。罗杰斯离他很远，可他还是将那声叹息听得清清楚楚。  
  
罗杰斯朝他走来，脚步很慢，他原本身形挺拔，曾经也是军队里最惹人羡慕的身材体格，此时却越走越踉跄，直到最后，像是终于无法支撑地倒了下来。他已经离巴基很近了，倒在地上时凌乱的金发几乎要碰上巴基陷进土地里的脚踝。巴基看着他，看到他急促地喘了一声，继而头颅无力地偏了过去，一股死气彻底地笼罩了罗杰斯，他的身下开始有血液淌出、蔓延，血越流越多，巴基已经说不出话了，他死死地盯着那一头金发，腥红的血液渗进头从又流出，扭曲地蜿蜒着，像是无数条吐着信子的毒蛇，慢条斯理地接近巴基，最终狠狠地咬上他一口。  
  
巴基感觉到脚腕处的泥土越来越湿润，他无措地想人怎么能流那么多血，别流了，别流了。他浑身都在颤抖，脸色惨白，有一瞬间像是被一双手扼住了喉咙，喘不过气，那双手越撺越紧，他的脸颊开始生理性地涨红，脖颈凸出青筋，五官皱在了一起，这副痛苦至极的样子像是取悦了那双手，于是它大发慈悲地松开来。  
  
巴基失了力，一下子跪了下来，这下他离这颗被血渗红的金色脑袋更近了，他不断地咳嗽、喘粗气，像是溺了水的孩童一般疯狂呼吸，他始终盯着这颗头颅，神使鬼差地，他伸手用力将死去的男人的肩膀翻过，于是这个人的一张脸便露了出来，沾满了血和泥土。巴基看着这张脸，将遮住双眼的额发撩开，于是一双天空一样的蓝色的眼睛便露了出来。那双眼空洞极了，毫无生气，像是在博物馆里展览的一枚蓝宝石。  
  
他怔怔地望着这张脸。  
  
是史蒂夫的脸。  
  
天上下起了红雨，带着温热的腥味，像是人的血，一滴又一滴地砸在他的脸和发间。巴基无法理解发生了什么，他快要在梦中再次地被击垮，雨越下越大，逐渐开始积起血水，他弯下腰，抱着那颗金色的头颅，泪水砸在那个人苍白又安宁的脸上，绝望地等待血水将他彻底淹没。  
  
他喊了一声罗杰斯，怀里的这颗头颅没有应声，于是他喊史蒂夫，喊了很多遍，很大声，喊到嗓子开始发痒，声音沙哑，喉咙里传来尖锐的疼痛。  
  
他很怕，浑身颤抖，不敢停下，就好像永远不停下怀里的人就会因着他的声音活过来似的。   
  
  
  
  
有一股温暖包裹住了他。  
  
巴基只觉得这种温度似乎有些熟悉，就好像之前的很多次崩溃时都是这样一个温度在安抚着他，轻柔地抚摸他的脊背，将他整个人抱在怀里，像是很爱他，又像是愿意为他搭建一个没有痛苦的世界。  
  
他有些恐慌，又松了口气，又忍不住本能地靠近和期待。抬起头，血雨不再落下了，怀里的这个人逐渐变得透明，在巴基将目光移下之前，消失得干干净净。  
  
一整眩晕感袭来，巴基感觉到眼前充斥着废墟和泥土的景象彻底消散，在一片黑暗中，他彻底地昏睡了过去。  
  
那个温热的来源依旧轻柔地拍着他的背部，像是在哄一个孩子入睡，见他的眉头不再紧锁，又摸了摸他的脸颊，动作极轻地在额头落下一个疼惜的吻。

7.  
  
巴基再一次地借走了山姆的车，而上个星期他刚刚因为违章停靠而让后者吃了罚单。尽管巴基还了他钱，山姆却依旧看起来对他充满不信任。但最终还是在巴基双手双脚起誓之后答应再次借给他。  
  
史蒂夫申报的学校前一周已经通过申请，巴基是最后一个知道的人，也是最后一个知道他申请了什么学校的人。而现在，他还需要去送史蒂夫去火车站，然后史蒂夫自己抱着箱子坐上几个小时，去三百四十公里外的波士顿上学。  
  
他一直以为史蒂夫会在最好的那几所学校里挑选一个离家最近的，他知道史蒂夫有这个资格，也许会去学习社会政治学，或者法学，这小子从小就嫉恶如仇，道德底线高得令人发指，未来去做一名律师也许是个不错的选择。  
  
而史蒂夫给他看的是陆军军官学院的批录通知书。  
  
现在和以前不一样，巴基考上大学时还会有纸质的通知书，到了现在，最好的学校已经是用电子文件来发送通知了。那天史蒂夫打开笔记本屏幕给他看，没有过多的喜悦，只是慢慢地说，要去波士顿四年，可能很少回来了。  
  
巴基看着最顶端那一块属于最顶尖军校的校徽，不知道该作何反应。  
  
他的想象中，一直是想不到未来是什么样子的。他早就过了对明天充满憧憬的年纪，只想着不那么辛苦、不那么疲惫、多挣一点钱，对于史蒂夫他也一直是想着只要他平安又快乐地活着就好。其实巴基明白保持快乐对大多数人来说比活着更难，所以他一再降低要求，只要史蒂夫能安全地活着，不要像他父亲那样在战场上被子弹射穿心脏就可以了。  
  
这个要求过分吗？  
  
巴基有点想问，又不太敢问。他知道自己始终是没有资格的，实际上他也不过是跟这孩子认识了四年的父亲的战友，这四年里他没能给他很好的生活，没有到流浪的份上但也绝对称不上体面，很多事都是史蒂夫一个人在处理，他十五岁的时候就已经学会修理家里的水管、电器，巴基曾经同他开玩笑，说你如果不想念大学的话，这样一门手艺也能让你活下去了。而史蒂夫只是笑着摇摇头。  
  
他知道史蒂夫就是这样的人。巴基想不到史蒂夫的选择，可最终当他选择去军校时，又觉得是情理之中。史蒂夫更别的孩子不大一样，大概从小就是这样，他只从他的十四岁开始接手，并不能了解以前的年岁里这孩子是不是都在为自己心中秉持着的正义感而挺着消瘦的胸膛去和别的孩子打架，他想会是这样的，史蒂夫永远都会是这样的人。他还是个豆芽身材的时候就会为了阻止街上调戏女孩儿的混混而被揍得鼻青脸肿，后来长大了，经常参与各种为弱势群体发声的游行活动，偶尔谈论政治。总体来说，是一个进军校的料，如果他们并不在意这个肌肉鼓得很好看的少年曾经有着一整本病史的话。  
  
他想，他是绝不能阻止他的。  
  
巴基想不到要跟史蒂夫说什么。现在也不知道。好在史蒂夫自觉坐在了后排，旁边是他一个中号的行李箱，很安静，也就使得巴基暂时不用绞尽脑汁去跟他谈些什么。  
  
他想这实际上是他自己的错，巴基一直知道自己对于史蒂夫有些放心得过头，史蒂夫常常表现得让人不那么在意他的学业，他很优秀，长期以来一直都很让人放心，但巴基认为这不是自己失职的理由。  
  
最开始，巴基去找山姆的时候其实是到了约好的时间去接受治疗的，那是在交了罚款之后的几天，山姆嘴上说着再也不想看到他这张不爽猫一样的脸，却还是在他按响门铃时为他开了门。  
  
在山姆照例为他倒上一杯热可可，巴基捧着饮料，先是沉默地盯着山姆家里那只宠物鸟看了一会儿，搞得鸟儿不自在地扑闪着翅膀蹦跶到了另一处巴基看不到的角落里去，又垂下眼，抿了几口手中温热香甜的可可。山姆已经习惯了他在谈话之前先沉默上一会儿，便也没有催促他。  
  
“我觉得，”他慢悠悠地说，嘴里甜腻腻的滋味从舌根滑下，连讲话都开始变得含糊，“我总觉得……史蒂夫和我住在一起是不是不太好。”  
  
山姆挑了挑眉：“怎么说？”  
  
他放下了手中工作时常带着的笔记本，预示着这次谈话不算是心理治疗，更多地算朋友之间的谈话。  
  
巴基放下杯子，搓了搓自己的手指：“我教不了他什么，你知道的，不是学习方面，我对他好像产生不了好的影响。”  
  
“为什么这么想？”山姆问，而实际上他心里已经猜到这俩人大概是有了什么矛盾。  
  
这不太常见。山姆一直觉得史蒂夫和巴基在某种程度上来说对对方几乎言听计从，他一开始也对巴基收养史蒂夫的念头持反对意见，但巴基执意要去做，山姆也就任他去了。他们一个患有严重的PTSD，一个刚刚失去世上最后的亲人，情绪和心理问题也并不稳定，凑到一起却产生了比任何治疗更有用的反应。  
  
这两个人在无意识的情况下救了对方。  
  
史蒂夫在一个少年最叛逆的时候都没有顶撞过巴基一句，就好像巴基天生就是管他的那块料，山姆想不通他们能有什么矛盾可以严重到巴基对自己产生怀疑。  
  
他甚至见过史蒂夫因为街上的嘴碎妇人谈论巴基是不是刚刚从监狱里蹲出来的而勃然大怒，这孩子可从不会因为自己被别人辱骂嘲笑而生气，他梗着脖子同那些妇人们争论，他为巴基辩驳，同时因为幼时母亲的教导而不敢对女士们太大声，声音比一群七嘴八舌的女人们弱了一截，可还是从头到尾坚持把他的监护人给夸了个遍，最后以一句“不了解的话请不要评价”做结尾。  
  
虽然巴基更愿意被他叫叔叔，但严格来说巴基是史蒂夫的养父，他们之间的感情似乎不同于别的领养家庭，但这种感情比世界上的绝大多数要深沉得多。  
  
巴基没有回答。他垂下头想了一会儿，又说：“如果当初做他监护人的不是我，也许会更好。你看，我有病，很不稳定，到现在也好不了。我有时还会梦到他像他父亲一样死在战场上。”  
  
“拜托，兄弟，这不是你的问题，你这四年来都做的很不错。”山姆说，“当初不是你执意要养他，他可能会进社区福利院。不是说福利院不好，但总不会比你好。至于你的梦，那只是你的潜意识在作祟。”  
  
巴基看着他，显露出一副欲言又止的神情。他张了张嘴，又好像什么都说不出来，就只能又无力地闭上，鼓起腮帮，看起来有点凶，又有点委屈。山姆等了他一分钟，见他只是用手指轻轻击打瓷杯温热的杯壁，于是开口道：“那先不讲他。”  
  
“讲讲我和你吧，詹姆斯。我是不是从来没有跟你提到过，你其实曾经救过我？”  
  
巴基愣了一下。  
  
“你大概不记得了。很早之前的事了，”山姆向后仰去，靠在沙发枕上，“我是被医院派过去的。那个时候人手急缺，实在找不到应急人员，我这个心理科的也只能硬着头皮跟着外科去了战场，但好在最基础的外伤处理手法还是会的。我在那里待了两个月，最后一天，我们的临时医院被……包围了，盯上了，还是其他，总之是被反政府军炸掉了半边营地。外面被弹药炸得到处冒火，震得药物被打碎了很多。”  
  
“我们坚持了很久，那些蒙面家伙闯进来，枪口直直对着瓦尔莎——当时我们那里唯一的女医生。她吓坏了，我把她挡在身后，于是几十把枪瞄准了我，我感觉得到他们就要了解我的时候，你们出现了。”  
  
随着山姆的讲述，巴基逐渐回想起了这件事，他说：“107团？”  
  
山姆笑了起来：“对，107团，特别行动支队。”  
  
巴基反复喃喃着“特别行动支队”这个词组，他勾了勾唇角：“你没吓得尿裤子？”  
  
“拜托，我可挡着一个姑娘，更别提那姑娘还长得不错。”山姆翻了个白眼，“听懂我要说什么了吗？”  
  
“拜托，我不懂，你能明说吗？”巴基说，“我脑子从战场回来就不太好使。”  
  
山姆坐直了身子，一改方才带着些调笑意味的轻松神情，认真地看着他。  
  
“你比你想得更重要，你很好，比你自己想得要好一万倍。你以为自己只能带来那些负面影响吗？”他说，“当初如果没有你们，我和我的同事们早就死在西亚了；如果现在没有你，我是说，你主动提出离开，史蒂夫会怎么样，你能想到吗？注意，你和他之间没了谁都不可能走到现在的。”  
  
巴基再次沉默了下来。山姆看得出他这次显然是在思考些什么东西，又说：“当初我在想，如果他是个听话一点的、不让人费心的小孩，也许会更合适一点。可谁知道这小子一直都是个刺头儿。”  
  
巴基忍不住小小地争辩了一句：“他挺听话的。”  
  
“你不知道我看到他为了保护一只猫，举着垃圾桶盖跟那些比他大好几岁的孩子打架的时候是什么感觉。”  
  
这次巴基又不作声了，山姆接着说：“他其实一开始有点躁郁的迹象。他很倔强，很有正义感，从不畏惧，这很好，但有的时候这些美好品质会变得越来越极端。而你的出现很大程度上给了他安全感，他的状态几乎是肉眼可见得稳定了下来——比你轻松多了。”  
  
“安全感，”巴基重复道，“是这样吗？”  
  
山姆挑起一边眉：“好吧，不管发生了什么，你们之间的事我不该多参和，但你得记住，他离不开你。你对他来说太重要了，除非是其他更重要的原因，否则他根本离不开你。巴恩斯爸爸。”  
  
“你不觉得这也很极端？”  
  
“觉得。但是你也是一副离不开他的样子，那就随便吧，人与人之间处理感情的方式是不同的。”  
  
巴基没有理他，独自坐在那里很久。他杯子里的可可凉了，山姆见他并没有活动一下的意思，便起身帮他重新倒了一杯更热一些的可可，留巴基一个人窝在那里思考。  
  
山姆一边往壶里塞可可粉，一边说道：“你是不是把我的手机号设成那小子在学校的第二联系人了？上周他的老师打你电话打不通，就拨了我的号码，不过放心，倒不是什么违反校纪退学之类的事，那位老师是打算让你替他说服史蒂夫申纽大。不过无所谓，他自己已经选好了。”  
  
“什么？”巴基闻言，愣了一下，“我不知道啊。”  
  
“所以我在跟你说。”  
  
“不是，我是说……他没有跟我提过申了哪所学校。”他顿了顿，“事实上，在他SAT成绩公布之后我就再也没有关心过这些了。”  
  
  
  
  
史蒂夫选择陆军军官学院的理由很简单，他只是觉得自己必须去那里。  
  
他隐约是知道巴基不愿意自己上战场的。但同时史蒂夫也明白，巴基不会阻止他。  
  
在收到面试合格的通知之后，随之而来的是申请通过的邮件。史蒂夫告诉了巴基，巴基看了很久，最终笑着说了一声恭喜。  
  
巴基将车驶进火车站的停车场时，距离车票上的登车时间还很早。他们随便找了路边一家快餐店解决了午餐，期间巴基就只是问了他吃什么口味的汉堡，别的什么都没说。  
  
他们选择了一处比较偏僻的角落里进餐。巴基嚼着面包片和牛肉的力度很大，他看起来很烦躁，又有点情绪低颓，他喝可乐时一个不防将饮料滴在了衬衫上，这件衬衫是昨天刚刚洗过的，他终于骂了一声脏话，又在骂到一半时堪堪住了嘴。  
  
史蒂夫叹了一口气，放下了手中的食物。他接过纸巾，帮巴基将那一小块污渍用力擦了擦。  
  
巴基垂下了头，任由他动作。  
  
快餐店里大多时步履匆匆的旅客，个个背着背包或带着大皮箱，排队点餐，付款，取餐，走人，一气呵成。除了他们之外很少有人选择坐在餐厅里慢慢悠悠地进食。  
  
巴基看着史蒂夫探过来的半边身子，看了看他金灿灿的头发，说：“对不起。”  
  
史蒂夫擦拭的手停了一下。他好像忍不住笑了笑，平常都是史蒂夫主动在道歉，这个词忽然从巴基嘴里冒出，竟然有点新奇感。“道什么歉？”他问。  
  
“你申报学校的事。”巴基说，“我一直让你自己去选择所有事，却忘了很多东西都是应该我来帮你的。”  
  
史蒂夫坐会了自己的位置。他垂下眼，盯着自己那份吃了一半的汉堡，说：“不是这样的。我没有跟你提就直接申了军校，是我该道歉。”  
  
巴基望着史蒂夫的脸。  
  
这张脸实际上是同他的父亲不是那么相似的，只有嘴巴和鼻子像些，大概更多是遗传了罗杰斯夫人的基因。可这张年轻帅气的脸庞，巴基怎么看，都好像和那个为了救他而死在异国他乡的罗杰斯重合了。  
  
“你知道你做了什么样的选择吗？”巴基问，“你知道你的未来会经历什么吗？”  
  
史蒂夫没有立即回答，而是先握住了巴基的手掌。巴基僵了一下，却仍然没有抽出自己的手。  
  
“我都知道，巴基，我永远不会后悔。”他说。  
  
巴基本就没有想要劝他什么的意思，听他这样回答，倒觉得是意料之中。他看着那只握住自己的手，已经同自己的手掌差不多大小了，皮肤比他更白一点，这只手温柔地握着他，很轻，又很珍重。  
  
史蒂夫执着那只手，拇指轻柔地摩挲手背，他微微俯下身，嘴唇贴在温热的皮肤上，留下一个带着湿意的吻。  
  
有一瞬间，巴基觉得这个吻像是吻在了他的唇瓣上。他像是被自己的想象烫到了一样，没有立马抽出手，而是猛地别开脸，不去看他。  
  
这个落在手背上的吻像是生生在他的皮肤上烙下一个印，分明只是轻柔的触碰，却又显得那么深。  
  
8.  
  
“你还好吗？”  
  
史蒂夫给他的信件里永远以这样一句稀松平常的话开头，继而接下来写满整整两页信纸的闲谈，讲到学校、课程、导师，总是在写些轻松的趣事。军校管理总归比平常学校要严格许多，学生们入学时按照规定上交手机，学校配备的电脑里又没有任何社交软件，学生要想同家人联络，便只有写信。  
  
第二个学期会好一些，学生使用手机不再被限制，电脑上的禁令也被解除，但仅仅是第一学期的五个月，史蒂夫寄给巴基的信几乎要塞满他书桌的抽屉。  
  
史蒂夫并不是会讲话很多的性格，但笔落在纸上，便止不住地洋洋洒洒写了好几页。他将所有思念小心翼翼地揉碎参杂在字里行间，他不敢说“我想你”，却又怕那个人在某一刻忘记他，临别前那个轻飘飘的吻像是一片飘落在湖面上的羽毛，带出一丝波澜，可最终还是归于沉寂。  
  
太轻了，比夜风吹在皮肤上的触觉更要轻柔，可以轻易地扔之脑后。  
  
信封被厚厚一沓纸撑得鼓起，被郑重地写上地址、邮编、姓名，他将巴基的名字写得格外工整，末了还要反复盯着看上好一会儿，再合上胶，在为数不多的休息时间里寄出。  
  
同学调侃他不像是给父母亲人写信，倒像是给家乡的心上人写情书，每周一封，雷打不动，不小心翻到了还要绷着脸发脾气。要不是学校寄出的信件不收取运费，史蒂夫怕是要将半个月的伙食费搭在这上面。  
  
学业繁重，每天唯一放松身心的活动就是给他写信。  
  
而巴基的回信同样充斥着刻意营造出来的轻松氛围。他甚至在信件里夹了一张照片，背景是墨西哥海滩，各式的泳衣和外露的肉体在背景里被模糊成一个虚像，山姆穿着一条花里胡哨的沙滩裤搂着巴基，而巴基的长发在脑后扎成一个小辫，两人脸上各挂着一架墨镜，左右伸出手比着拇指，嘴角默契地向下撇，诙谐搞笑的模样。他在信中反复强调生活的充实，总会跟史蒂夫提起几段短途旅行，大多数是同山姆一起的，但偶尔山姆抽不来空，便独自一人去各个地方随意逛一逛。  
  
他在酒店干得不错，升了职，反倒要比做门卫保安时要清闲得多。假期多了，薪酬多了，除了每天还要抽空写写报告外其他都很完美。  
  
史蒂夫还在上中学的时候，山姆在同巴基聊天时也曾经提起过旅游疗法，他说心理医生给不了他具体的治疗措施，但出去走走总归是能放松身心的。巴基不太懂，但心理医生说得总归是对的。巴基认真考虑过，但总是放心不下一个半大孩子独自待在家里，哪怕山姆翻着白眼强调无数次这小孩现在没那么脆弱，他也固执地要陪着史蒂夫。  
  
巴基在信中讲到自己的病，写了大半页的例子就为了证明自己的PTSD快要痊愈，旁边有另一个笔迹写着“没有痊愈一说，但是基本稳定”，旁边画了一只黑乎乎圆溜溜的鸟，巴基在最后一页写道山姆非要说那是鹰。  
  
史蒂夫拿到信时常常当场拆开信封边走边读，他的休息时间短，等不到回寝室细读。他想巴基过得不错，信中内容越来越轻快有趣，他写史蒂夫的名字时习惯将最后一个“e”绕得花里胡哨，他的思念不加掩饰，直白地写在纸上，但一直在回避他们曾经争辩过的话题——女孩，男孩，成年礼，吻。  
  
他们临别前僵持的关系在一封封信件中完全地缓和下来。就像那件事没有发生，巴基在信中的语气仍然温和，史蒂夫盯着他写下的每一个单词细看，像是要在上面盯出一个洞，最终在心里宣布他可以在巴基的笔迹里看到一点若有似无的松动。  
  
其实是在安慰自己。如果他想也可以转专业去念情报学，但目前还没有从人笔迹里察觉端倪的能力。  
  
史蒂夫不在意他的想念是出自什么样的情感，这时他收了信，倒容易满足，只想着巴基再等等他。  
  
“等我回家，我可以陪你去。去看大峡谷，好不好？”史蒂夫在回信里以一种开玩笑的口吻写道，“山姆挺忙的，头发快掉光了，留他点时间休息吧。”  
  
他根本不知道山姆忙不忙，也不知道山姆最近有没有脱发，他明白巴基一眼就能看穿他拙劣的伎俩，就只是这样写了上去，再慢条斯理地将信件投进信箱。  
  
巴基念到这句话，只觉得他在孩子气地撒娇。史蒂夫到底同巴基朝夕相处过几年，他知道巴基会怎么想，有时比起口头上的袒露爱意他更喜欢这样小心翼翼地用自己的方式去证明他们之间的关系。  
  
每当巴基给予他回应，他便觉得几乎要溢出的孤零零的感情再次被添上了很多。  
  
不过那句关于大峡谷的邀请，巴基始终没有给他答复。  
  
学期快要结束时学校发还了手机。史蒂夫避开喧闹的人群，随意找到一处花圃的角落，输入一串烂熟于心的号码。  
  
“嘟——”  
  
“嗨？”电话那头的那个人说，语气里带着笑意，“拿到手机了？”  
  
史蒂夫没有回答。他仔细听着巴基的声音——青年人的嗓音总是比较低沉，他像是刚刚抽了烟，嗓音有些沙哑，讲起话来仍然是黏糊糊地将尾音托得很长，像是一丛细软的绒毛有意无意地挠过心脏。史蒂夫喉头动了动，一时间没想到要回应。  
  
有一瞬间他感觉自己像是完全陷进了这许久没能听到过的声音里。他太习惯对巴基的一切沉迷了，像是瘾，瘾是很难戒的，度过痛苦的戒断期，再去碰一碰那个令他难舍难离的事物，仍然会不顾一切地沉溺其中。  
  
“……史蒂夫？”  
  
史蒂夫说：“我好久没有听到你的声音了。”  
  
巴基在那头笑了一下，“什么时候回来？”  
  
“我买了下周一回纽约的票，”史蒂夫佯作苦恼道，“可是只买到了凌晨的票。”  
  
“我会去接你的。”巴基说，“山姆本来也要来，他看到你说他头发快掉光了，真想在火车站把你揍一顿。可惜他还要出差。”  
  
史蒂夫眨了眨眼，毫无歉意地在心里默默地同山姆说了一声抱歉。  
  
他们随便聊了聊近况，哪怕这些无聊的生活琐事早在通信中写得一清二楚，两人却还是乐此不疲地交换着一些好笑的趣事。史蒂夫讲着讲着忽然说道：“等我回去，我们一起去大峡谷好不好？”  
  
“……”  
  
“好不好？巴基，我们一起去吧，我想和你一起去——”  
  
巴基叹了口气：“回来再说，好不好？十四号街那边新开了一家餐厅，我带你去尝尝。”  
  
史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，巴基等着他回话，于是这段通讯短暂地安静了下来。  
  
他们不谈，可双方都知道巴基在考虑的其中一个原因是什么。史蒂夫临走前的那段时间留下的感情始终让巴基觉得不敢面对，他妄图用沉默来恢复双方曾经的关系，可史蒂夫始终不愿意妥协。  
  
史蒂夫固执又炽烈，像每一个初次邂逅心爱的少年人一样小心翼翼地把心脏捧出来给他看，巴基在他的每一封来信中看不到他那份感情消褪的迹象，反倒是愈演愈烈，在无法见面的日子里写下的一字一句都像是爱情剧里的台词。  
  
他不是看不到。可他又分明养了这个男孩好几年，某种程度上来说如今他们是彼此在世界上最亲密的人，怎么敢轻易去改变这样比血亲更加紧密的关系。  
  
巴基已经五个月没有见到史蒂夫了，这段分别的日子比过去的四年里任何一刻都长，他想念他的男孩的程度并不亚于史蒂夫。  
  
他想他很少从自己这里索取什么东西，好像除了那些感情，就只有这次去大峡谷的邀约。  
  
“也许，克里斯汀？安妮？莎伦？多洛莉丝？或者其他什么女孩？”史蒂夫的声音冷了下来，他语气不太好，说完一串莫名其妙的名字后又像是意识到自己不该这样同对方说话，“……抱歉。”  
  
语气里的酸涩已经快要从电话的这一头溢到另一头了。史蒂夫本身的自制力远超同龄人一大截，又倔又硬的脾气从来不在外人面前展现出来，可每当面对巴基，他的一切自持都像是一块泡沫板一样脆弱，连虚张声势都做不到。  
  
史蒂夫其实知道这个时候该怎么做才能不讨他的嫌。他不想逼他，不想让他觉得自己无理取闹，可始终控制不住自己。  
  
巴基揉了揉眉心：“不，跟女孩没有关系。我没谈恋爱。”  
  
史蒂夫一时不知道说什么。他想不到其他话，只能低声地说：“我好想你。”  
  
“我也是。”巴基回答。他顿了顿，又说，“这么想去大峡谷的话那就去吧，等你回来我的假期还有三天，足够了。赶快回家吧。”  
  
史蒂夫这才像是被满足了要求的孩子一样乖巧地应了一声，巴基又随便讲了讲到时候在哪里等他，史蒂夫忽然小声问了一句：“那个克里斯汀呢？”  
  
巴基被噎了一下，强忍着挂电话的冲动：“已经很久没有联系了！别没完没了，史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫又很乖地不再作声。   
  
  
去接史蒂夫回家的前一天，巴基专门将他的卧室重新打扫了一遍。他租好了车，还打算去二十四小时营业的快餐店里买几个汉堡，以防史蒂夫在途中饿着。  
  
火车站修建得很远，巴基需要开车两个小时才能到达目的地。天很冷，车内暖气有点故障，他还需要围着两层围巾才能不发抖。  
  
就在巴基检查好门锁准备出发时，一通来自史蒂夫的电话打了过来。  
  
“我准备去接你，你在……”  
  
“巴基。”史蒂夫打断他。  
  
他的声音有点不太一样。比平时沉闷了很多，又有些慌张，附近好像还有很多人在讲话，十分嘈杂，但巴基确定火车上时不会同时出现许多那种硬质皮鞋踩在地板上的声音。他曾经听过这种脚步声很多次，是军靴的声音。  
  
史蒂夫低声说：“对不起，我可能没法回去了。”  
  
“怎么了？”巴基追问，“是不是有什么麻烦？你在哪？在不在火车上？”  
  
“我在……陆军中心战略部署处。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
史蒂夫停顿了一下，继而又说道：“因为一些问题，我得去军部工作几年。抱歉巴基我失约了，你等我好吗，等我回来我们再一起去大峡谷，好吗？”  
  
他的声音越来越低，说到最后带着些急切又难过的意味，像是在恳求，又像是在承诺。  
  
“什么问题？去军部？你刚进大学，去军部工作？几年？”巴基紧皱着眉，不可置信地问，“到底出了什么事？你为什么不能回来？”  
  
“过几年……过几年我一定会回来的，你在家等我好不好？”史蒂夫像是没有听到巴基的问题，反复地说着，“你等我好不好？巴基，我会回来的。”  
  
巴基越听越着急，而史蒂夫却在最后一句话音未落时便挂了电话。  
  
他赶紧重新拨打过去，显示占线；第二次打过去，电话里甜美的女声却重复着此号码为空号。  
  
巴基脑子里一片空白。他的手机掉了下去，屏幕被摔得粉碎，在短时间的愣神之后又立马捡起手机开车前往火车站。  
  
他在火车站售票处买了一张通向史蒂夫学校所在的那座城市的票。  
  
  
  


—   
  
三十三岁的巴基已经算是换了一份更体面的工作了。几年前他在酒店里意外帮助了一位富豪，富豪同他闲谈了很久，第二天要他跳槽到史塔克公司去当他的贴身保镖。  
  
理由是给退伍士兵一份关爱。巴基很早就摸清楚了托尼这个古怪富商的性子，知道这个理由里半个字都不能信。  
  
多半是因为史塔克公司的总裁在同女孩调情时差点被下黑手这件事有点丢人，为了确保他不乱说，也看他身手不错，当个保镖绰绰有余，就随便把巴基挖到了自家公司里来。  
  
巴基也就从布鲁克林搬到了曼哈顿。他住史塔克公司的员工宿舍，比曾经同史蒂夫一起挤的小房子要宽敞漂亮很多，但巴基仍然怀念曾经同那个男孩一起生活的日子。  
  
他是在搬过来的时候才发觉自己已经一个人生活很久了。  
  
最开始的时候他去史蒂夫的学校找人，军部工作人员客气有礼地向他说明了史蒂夫的离开并保证他在美国的安全受到军方保护，可从头到尾都没有解释这一切发生的原因，巴基听得很清楚，对方刻意划出国界线的意思是史蒂夫不一定会待在美国。  
  
他坚持问了一年，第二年的时候史蒂夫的同学告诉巴基他是自愿参加这个活动，巴基才沉默地回到了纽约。  
  
那段时间里他又开始做噩梦。只是这些梦中所有他惧怕的东西全部换成了心脏被轰出一个血洞的史蒂夫，这比之前一切让他感到恐惧的东西更让他崩溃，如今也没有了那个会在半夜安抚他的温暖怀抱，巴基再次开始吃药，山姆费尽心思地去调节他的情绪，最终才没有继续恶化下去。  
  
他也只能在夜半惊醒时想着，没有人天生习惯孤独。  
  
那个男孩离开他的时间快要比他们在一起的时间长了。  
  
托尼是个很不错的老板，具体表现在高得吓人的薪酬和调配合理的假期上，人也不错，不会刻意为难下属，只不过有些时候的某些举动总会让巴基觉得费解。他将此理解为有钱人的特性。  
  
比如在香槟里游泳、开着价值上亿美元的幽灵去山路上飙车、当着所有人的面喷某产业负责人垃圾、同女记者调情讲荤笑话等等等等。  
  
在第三次被命令陪同去某个酒会时巴基特意隐晦地提醒托尼，再乱搞执行官真的会发疯。  
  
于是老板总算收敛了点。  
  
这原本也是一次寻常的晚会。西装革履的男士们臂弯中大多挽着一位身姿婀娜的女士，明亮的灯光及行走在众人间的侍者，人人手中一杯透橙色的酒液，指尖捏着玻璃杯柄，手掌拖住半个鹅蛋形的底座，三三两两地低声交谈。空气中有橙花香氛的味道弥漫，中央空调开得比较高，使得巴基额头上慢慢渗出一些汗来。  
  
托尼在进了舞池之后便全然忘记刚刚关于执行官的威胁。他一手握着酒杯一手搂着陌生女孩的腰，随意地朝着巴基摆摆手示意不用跟着他，巴基便自觉站在角落，目光仍然尽职尽责地盯着老板的身影。  
  
会场里的人比以往任何一场晚会都要多。巴基猜测大概主人家也是权高位重的一方，所有人都带着精致的笑脸前来赴宴，女士们行走时摇曳着的裙摆像是一片片娇嫩的花瓣一般惹人注目。  
  
巴基面无表情地盯着托尼。直到眼前忽然被路过的小姐遮住了视线，再看向舞池，除了自家老板外，另一个金发的大个子正忙着同一个女孩讲话。大个子轻轻地摇着头，又摊开手，大概是在拒绝女孩的邀舞。  
  
那大个子身形健壮，脊背挺得笔直，一身军装吸引着在场的小姐们有意无意的关注，他猜这个人长得不错，可能有一张不善言辞的嘴唇，还可能有一双睫毛纤长的蓝眼睛。  
  
这不对劲。  
  
大个子背对着他，他看不清那个人的脸。可巴基突然觉得这人熟悉得要命。  
  
那个人同女孩讲过话后便走向了楼梯口，巴基见状连忙跟了过去，他有一种莫名其妙的预感，越是追着那个人走心跳越快。  
  
金发的大个子走上楼梯、绕过花丛，白玫瑰垂在他的手边却不被他注意，巴基始终同他保持着十步左右的距离，在人群中不停穿梭，一边跟一边唾弃自己像个尾随变态，一边唾弃自己一边接着跟上去。  
  
那个人最终停在了一间客房前。  
  
巴基看着他慢吞吞地刷了房卡，进门之后却没有将房门关闭，像是在等待谁似地将门半掩着。  
  
他想，总不会是等我。  
  
巴基在原地停了一会儿，咽了咽口水，脚步轻慢地上前。他其实只是想凑近看一看房间号和标在显示屏上的房卡号码，可当他凑近时那道门缝像是邀请一般自觉开得更大。他吓了一跳，僵硬地待在原地等了几秒，见房间里的人毫无反应，又看了看从内向外透出的暖黄色的灯光，便神使鬼差地伸手，指尖抵上泛着漆的油亮光泽的红木门，缓慢地向里推开。  
  
9.

他没想过再次见到史蒂夫时第一句话会说些什么。

巴基总觉得自己留不住任何东西，少年时留不住执意要搭乘飞往东欧的航班的父母，后来留不住用脊背去抵挡本是射向他的子弹的罗杰斯，现在自然也留不住史蒂夫。

每一次试图挽留，都不会对结果有什么太多的改变。人总要学乖，总要长记性，一次两次得不到，第三次怎么还会妄想着去碰一碰？

巴基推开门时其实什么都没有想。为自己的举动解释已经是后面的事了，他想看看那有着一头金发的青年军官是否也有着一双蔚蓝的眼，是否也有着英挺的鼻梁和樱粉的唇，运气好一点，下唇会有点偏厚，左颊侧会有一颗不那么容易被发现的痣点，再好一点，百分之一的概率，会喊一声他的名字。

他向来倒霉透顶。

那个人将外套挂在衣架上，松了松领带，自顾自地倒了两杯柠檬水，丝毫不在意门口贸然闯入的巴基。他自在得像是个拿捏着胜筹的猎手，而在巴基看不见的地方，捏着杯子的手用力得像是要将玻璃制品捏成粉碎。

巴基敲了敲墙壁，没有什么表情，所有困惑、不解和愤怒先在脑海中完整地排练一遍，又在短短几秒内宣布排练失败。每一种情绪都不够恰当，他首先该高兴吧？还是先揍这个人一拳质问他，还是流着泪不住地诉说思念？

他不知道。他已经很久没有面对过史蒂夫了，连同那个男孩讲话的方式都快要慢慢忘记。  
金发的大个子慢悠悠地切了两片柠檬斜插在玻璃杯的杯壁上，转过身，一双蓝眼睛直盯着巴基，又在一片暖融融的灯光下笑了起来。他身上分明还带着方才宴会里香氛的味道，却笑得有些腼腆羞涩，好像五年来什么都没有发生，他还是乖乖地待在火车站等待巴基去接的男孩。  
男孩的下巴上有胡茬被仔细剃过的痕迹，五官棱角分明，也侧颊瘦得厉害，那张英俊的脸庞已经全然看不出少年的青涩感。

史蒂夫说：“过来，巴基。”

他喊出了只有百分之一概率的名字。

他终于不再摆弄那两杯柠檬水。嘴上说要他的叔叔过来，到他身边来，脚下却缓慢地迈出步伐，史蒂夫甚至听得到自己过快的心跳声，那颗腥红的器官在他的胸口跳动，像是要跳到嗓子眼，又像是想冲出层层阻碍着的血肉，完全地离开这具肉体，奉献给眼前的男人。

史蒂夫去握巴基的手，他没有反抗。事实上他一句话都没有说出口，表情都没能换上一个，像是放弃似的冷漠，又像是被吓到了，连一根手指头都不敢乱动。

他们拥抱，隔着布料传染彼此的体温。 史蒂夫如今比他高了半个头，可以轻易地用嘴唇触碰巴基的眼睑，轻柔地划过眼睑、脸颊、下巴，像是情人间的调情般抚慰这张脸庞。

巴基感觉到这个亲吻他的人滚烫的嘴唇在颤抖，皮肤相贴的地方像是能燃起一束花火，史蒂夫用手掌轻轻捧起他的脸，双目相对，巴基发现对方的蓝眼睛里竟然浮着一层雾光。

他想他该回应些什么，可是嘴唇微张，喉头动了动，却什么都说不出口。

史蒂夫关上门，将他许久不见的叔叔抵在门板上，目光流连在这张他少年时期就深爱着的面孔上，他完全地将巴基禁锢在怀中，后者分明没有任何反抗的动作，他却只敢像个怯懦的孩子一般吻一吻巴基的脸颊。

“你想我吗？”史蒂夫问。他的嗓音不像巴基那样常常带着黏腻感，像每一个这个年纪的青年那样温润又低沉，有些沙哑，透着些渴望。时至今日他仍然不敢轻举妄动，只是反复问着，“我好想你……你想我吗？”

吐露出口的思念在汹涌的感情下反倒显得苍白无力。他闭口不提曾经最艰苦的时光，只是固执地重复，触碰着对方皮肤的手掌还有些未愈的划痕，一道又一道大大小小地布满了一个男孩的十八岁到二十三岁。

巴基抬眼看他，终于仔细去打量史蒂夫的脸，从眉弓到唇角，一道细长的疤痕不动声色地藏匿在眼角蜿蜒地延伸向发根的位置，是旧伤了，泛着白，大概是血痂脱落后留下的痕迹。  
他看着，就好像已经看到这道疤痕留下时鲜血染红这个男孩半边脸庞的模样。

一种缓缓涌上心头的酸涩让巴基不得不别开目光。他的眼眶渐渐开始发红，又固执地不愿意回答史蒂夫哪怕简短的一个气音，他伸手，摸了摸那道疤痕，是史蒂夫这张完美面孔唯一一点裂痕，像一道沟壑，分开了青涩和成熟，将史蒂夫的现在与过去完全分割成两个人。

很熟悉，又陌生得可怕。

史蒂夫捉住那只抚摸他眼角的手。他握得很紧，手心紧张得出了点汗，然后偏过头，用嘴唇磨蹭巴基的手掌，又在掌心处不断啄吻，弄得他痒，忍不住稍稍蜷缩手指。

他吻得珍重又缱绻，就好像他历经千辛万苦只为了亲一亲他的手掌，多一点都不敢奢望。

  
巴基挣开他的手，手臂猛地发力，一把拽住史蒂夫的衣领，史蒂夫顺着他的动作前倾，一个柔软湿润的物什便重重贴上他的唇角。撞得有点疼，但没人在乎。

他在吻他。

他在主动吻他。

史蒂夫只愣了一瞬，便急忙捕捉住吻偏了位置的巴基的那双唇瓣。他一手按住巴基的后颈，舌尖舔舐对方的唇，又轻易地探入唇缝，扫过牙齿，纠缠住另一条柔软湿润的舌。

他闭上眼，唇齿相贴，勾着巴基的舌尖缓慢摩挲，巴基没有拒绝，甚至在缓慢迎合，史蒂夫吮吻他的舌时乖顺地任他玩弄自己的口腔。暧昧的水渍声在静谧空间里显得格外清晰，史蒂夫没有什么经验，只是凭着直觉去吻他想吻了许多年的人，他亲的浑身燥热，另一只手悄然按上巴基的腰，情不自禁地将他搂得更紧，于是下身同样贴合得更加紧密。

巴基被胡乱亲吻了几分钟，便觉得有些腿软。太热了，空气里几乎都是史蒂夫的气息，他推了推身上情动的人，想要缓一缓，却被更激烈地继续按在门板上亲吻。

他不是第一次接吻，在玩得最疯的年纪里甚至同时与两个女孩厮磨过，可那些都遥远得像是上辈子的记忆，如今他被养了四年多的孩子按着亲，竟全然是被动的。他被青涩的吻技撩拨得呼吸不稳，只能捕捉一个空隙偏过头，颤着嗓音说：“别在这里。”

这是他对史蒂夫说的第一句话。纵使之前从来没有考虑过，也实在想不到会是这样暧昧到黏腻的境况下说出第一句话。

这一刻他该清晰地意识到自己在邀请史蒂夫，完全抛弃曾经的顾及，点燃后者本就从未熄灭的爱火，可此刻巴基想不到后果，只想当下。

吻，橙花香氛，久别重逢。应该要做这件事的。  
  
  
像是终于得到了应允，之后的一切便就顺理成章。

巴基同史蒂夫纠缠着跌倒在床上，高级酒店的床铺柔软洁白，巴基感觉自己几乎要完全陷入床垫里。史蒂夫在他身上亲吻，从嘴唇一路滑下，在脖颈上吮吻出数个青青紫紫的吻痕，他脱去巴基的外套、扯掉他的领带，在单手解开衬衫纽扣的同时去拉开他腰带的暗钮，在巴基全然赤裸的同时史蒂夫却只有衬衫上的几颗纽扣解开，露出肌肉紧实的胸膛。

巴基来不及不满，就先被史蒂夫一口咬上了胸前。是有点痛的，他原本想要发出一声痛呼，出口时却莫名变成了一声甜腻的呻吟。

史蒂夫在他胸前留下一个不轻不重的咬痕，恰好将右边乳珠圈了起来，两颗褐红色乳珠像是呼应着巴基被撩拨腾升的情欲，缓慢地鼓起，翘起，形成两颗凸起的圆珠。

史蒂夫口干舌燥地看着，不等巴基反应，将其中一颗含在口中，不断用舌头拨弄，又轻轻咬一咬，用力吮吸，巴基的呼吸愈加急促，口中不断溢出呻吟，继而又像是羞于发出这样的声音，于是紧紧咬住自己的手腕。

在史蒂夫将两颗乳珠玩弄得泛起水光时巴基的下身已经有了勃起的迹象，他面色潮红，一双灰绿的眼睛湿漉漉地望着史蒂夫。史蒂夫看着，总觉得像是自己的叔叔在无声地讨吻，于是笑了一下，再次去亲吻那张比世上最柔嫩的花瓣更要绵软的唇瓣。

史蒂夫伸手抚摸巴基的腹部，揉捏那一处的肌肉，继而手指下滑，去触碰巴基半垂着头的阴茎。巴基有些不安地颤抖了一下，想要向后缩，史蒂夫低声安慰一句，继而附身，张开刚刚亲吻了巴基身体的那张嘴唇，将那根阴茎含在嘴里。

他发出一声带着泣音的呻吟。

史蒂夫上下摆动着头颅，将阴茎大半纳入口中又吐出来，手指不停揉捏阴茎下方的两颗囊袋。同样是男性，他知道怎样会让巴基更舒服，于是他无师自通地收起牙齿，含得很深，最深几乎要达到嗓子眼。他为巴基吞得很卖力，舌尖滑过柱体底侧浅浅的沟壑，继而逗弄龟头，戳弄龟头的顶端。

巴基的手搭在史蒂夫的脑后，不知是为了阻止还是想要他吞得更快，史蒂夫自觉理解为后者，他在含得最深时刻意忍着难受多停了两秒，巴基的阴茎被紧致狭小得不可思议的地方包裹，他再也忍不住，扬起脸颊难耐地呻吟出声，声音逐渐大了起来，像是慢慢抛开顾及和束缚，完全沉溺在史蒂夫给予的快乐之中。

他在史蒂夫口中硬得厉害，退役回到美国后长时间没有同谁做过爱，就连用手解决也像是兴趣不大，被史蒂夫这样弄，不久便咬着牙绷紧了身体，用力推开史蒂夫，在离开湿热口腔的那一刻喷射出一股浊白的精液。

巴基在高潮中失了神，半张着嘴，顾不上羞耻或者躲避，无力地接受快感袭击大脑的感觉。史蒂夫同样喘着粗气，他的下身肿胀得发疼，于是不等巴基反应过来，伸手在床头柜里翻出一管润滑油，在手掌中挤下一摊，继而去吻巴基的小腹，捏了捏两片柔软圆润的臀瓣，用沾了润滑油的手指去触摸巴基的后穴。

即将被侵犯的人有气无力地闪躲了一下，却被史蒂夫牢牢按住腰，便不再反抗挣扎。

探入时巴基的身体紧紧吮吸着他的手指，史蒂夫进入的缓慢又艰难，观察着巴基的神色，尽力要他好受一些，随着润滑油黏腻的触感，肉壁既抗拒又挽留般吸附他的手指。史蒂夫在欲念难耐之余竭力回想曾经查到过的资料，手指在巴基体内胡乱磨蹭揉按，像是在寻找什么，巴基咬着下唇不愿意发声。

最终在按压摩挲到某一处时巴基的身体剧烈颤动了一下，连同那个肉洞也像是被刺激了似的收缩，穴口紧紧捆住史蒂夫的指节。史蒂夫再次与他接吻，好让自己叔叔放过他快要咬得出血的下唇。

史蒂夫的动作缓慢，在确认巴基可以适应之后接连伸入第二、第三根手指，模仿着阴茎的动作来回抽插，指尖在前列腺处来回旋转戳弄，使得巴基潮红的脸上浮现出半是享受半是难耐的神色。

史蒂夫在巴基完全放松了身体之后意识到这一刻自己可以完全占有他。他匆匆脱掉军装礼服配备的长裤，露出早已蓄势待发的粗壮阴茎，巴基忍不住向下瞥了一眼，又立马别过目光。他知道接下来会是什么，曾经出于好奇也了解过同性之间的做爱是怎样进行的，可实际上他从来没有与任何男性做过。他反复地说服自己这没什么，做爱本就你情我愿快乐至上，可当真正意识到这根尺寸惊人即将进入他的身体时，巴基再也忍不住恐慌，本能地想要逃避。

他不住地扭动身躯，想要挣脱史蒂夫的束缚，而后者压制他的力气大得出奇，第一次不顾他的意愿，打开他的双腿，阴茎抵在穴口，龟头磨蹭几下，沾上穴口黏腻的油渍，缓慢又坚定地挤了半截进去。

巴基蓄在通红眼眶中的泪水终于掉了下来。在看到史蒂夫时没能流下的泪，此刻全部涌出眼眶。

哪怕已经做好了扩张，阴茎进入得要比手指更艰难些。史蒂夫的脑海中一片空白，可到底记得安抚身下呜咽着流泪的心上人，强忍着在他炽热紧致的肠道横冲直撞的欲望，吻去他的眼泪，双手再次揉捏他胸前红艳艳的两颗乳珠。史蒂夫停在巴基的体内不再动作，双手在蹂躏过乳尖后又去抚摸他胯下疲软下来的阴茎。磨蹭了一段时间后身下人终于适应了那根东西的存在，巴基呜咽的声音渐弱，史蒂夫敏锐地捕捉到这个讯号，克制地吻了吻巴基的额角，将剩下的阴茎塞进肉洞。

他太大了，仍然撑得巴基有些难受，肉洞的边缘被撑得泛白，巴基攒紧身下的被子，在史蒂夫终于全部进入、囊袋贴上臀部皮肤时暗自松了口气。

“疼吗？”史蒂夫问。巴基摇了摇头，于是他又给了他一个吻。他就像患上了无法克制亲吻欲望的病症，是要把之前几年的时光全部换算成无数个吻，一次性全部兑换在这场情事中。

史蒂夫开始缓慢地抽动阴茎，时刻顾及着巴基的感受，浅浅插了几次后见他不再皱眉，忍不住溢出几声难耐的嘤咛，于是逐渐加大幅度，越来越快地朝着深处撞击，又重重摩擦着他的前列腺处。

巴基的甬道好像一张柔软炽热的口腔，敬职敬业地抚慰吞吐着史蒂夫的阴茎，在抽出时诚实地挽留这根侵犯他的物什，每次操弄都能带出一小截粉嫩的穴肉微微向外翻，再次插入时又回归原处。

他们的身体比史蒂夫想象中的更要契合。史蒂夫有一种他的叔叔后面这个紧致小洞是为他而生的错觉，生得又紧又烫，他可以完美地在肠道中挤出一个与他阴茎一模一样的形状。像一把属于他的鞘，每次用力操进去，都是回归他的鞘。

巴基感觉到那根东西一直朝着他最忍受不了的那点攻击，极有目的性地用力撞击，他想躲避，却误打误撞地又将前列腺送了上去。

史蒂夫把巴基的两条腿搭在自己肩膀上，一边毫无技巧地凶猛撞击，一边俯下身用牙齿磨蹭叔叔的两颗小乳珠。而后者像是被他磨怕了，那处又痒又痛，深怕史蒂夫真的把他胸前吮破皮，便躲了躲，而史蒂夫像是不满他的躲避，用力顶胯，狠狠地捅进深处。

巴基再次流下眼泪，这一次全然是快感所致，伴随着哭喊呻吟，眼泪布满了整张漂亮又苍白的面孔。他要史蒂夫慢一点，却换来更加快速的鞭挞。

“你、你停……啊……”巴基无助地摇头，积累过多的、恐怖的快感让他一时间分不清他的养子究竟对自己做了什么。此刻他找不到哪怕一丝理智，但凡有片刻清醒，他都不可能放任自己对着史蒂夫发出黏腻暧昧的声音。

但从他主动去吻史蒂夫的那一刻起，理智已经完全消散。

“喜欢吗？巴基？詹姆斯？”史蒂夫问，“你舒服吗？喜欢我吗？宝贝……叔叔？”

在他叫出“叔叔”的那一刻，巴基猛地夹了一下后穴，史蒂夫冷不防被这么一紧，阴茎上遍布的阴茎跳了一下，差点泄了出去。

史蒂夫咬着牙忍耐了几秒，继而再次捏着巴基的屁股，比之前更加凶狠地撞击，“你喜欢我叫你叔叔，对吗？”史蒂夫一边用阴茎刺向他的深处一边问，“叔叔，喜欢我这样对你吗？”  
巴基流着泪奋力摇头。他实在不想在这个时候被身上这个操着他的人喊叔叔，这让他想起之前想要维持亲情的决心，这份决心已经被史蒂夫离开的那段岁月磨得所剩无几，但仍然是巴基不愿意提起的一根刺。

“你喜欢我吗？”史蒂夫将头颅埋在巴基的颈窝。他的头发蹭得巴基有点痒，身下仍然是凶猛的撞击，而同他讲话的声音却越来越温柔。

“我爱你，我好爱你，从看到你的第一眼就爱你，我怕我再也见不到你……叔叔，你呢？哪怕只有一点，你喜欢我吗？”

巴基被快感侵蚀得混沌的大脑费力地理解了这句话。他在漫长的等待中已经完全对记忆中那个固执地表白的少年妥协，如今再次被问起，只能想起在每一次回忆中想象过无数遍的回答。他流着泪的湿漉漉的绿眼睛望着史蒂夫，继而伸出手，搂住史蒂夫的脖子，主动去吻他的嘴唇。

他贴着史蒂夫的嘴角说出一句话。

这句话在史蒂夫以往的数个美梦中出现过很多次。

史蒂夫停顿了一下，像是被他的一句话砸晕了头脑。他盯着巴基仔细看了几秒，却始终没能看出什么破绽，于是义无反顾地信了，紧紧搂住这具温热的躯体。他继续操干，被肠壁包裹的阴茎再次肿胀了一圈，速度越来越快，而抽动时离开肉穴的阴茎也越来越少，就像是想要住在他的身体里，融进他的血肉，永远不再离开。

阴茎像是要同那个滚烫的甬道一起着火，将纠缠的两个人燃为灰烬，他把巴基顶得快要被无法承受的、过多的快感逼得流尽了眼泪，在身下人受不了之前，抵着最深的地方用力一插，阴茎跳动着，在肠道内射出一股股浓稠的精液。精液打在肠壁上时激得巴基忍不住发出长长的一声尖叫，然后在爆炸的快感中眼前一白，他那在操弄中挺立的阴茎再次孤零零地吐出精液。

在高潮的余韵中，一个念头忽然击中了他。

我在挽留他吗？

他会为我留下吗？  


  
他爱我。

10.

在西亚的时候，史蒂夫曾望着一片荒凉残破的废墟想，脚下这片坑洼不平的土地也许就流着他父亲的血。他接受军部的任务时明白这一切必定不会结束得太轻易，可当他真正站在这里，才发现这比想象中的要艰难很多。  
  
父亲的身亡处，心上人的噩梦。  
  
表面上他被派去协同军方官员与反政府军谈判，而实际上他要做的事远比这危险得多。在此之前，他父亲的所有权限全部移交到了史蒂夫的手上。  
  
巴基的感觉从来没有错。罗杰斯的确与其他士兵格格不入，因为他本身就不该是个只能死在沙土堆里的下士，被塞进突击队之前罗杰斯刚刚为军方拿到最后一份情报，却因为意外被撞破身份不得不被迫撤离。而上层为了保护他，捏造了一个新的履历把他塞进了兵营。  
  
严格意义上来说，罗杰斯不是为了帮巴基挡子弹而死的。敌军早就盯上了他，他必须死在这一片荒凉的沙土里。  
  
史蒂夫听到这个结论时没有什么表情，而给他调出资料的军方官员也不在乎他的情绪，只顾着将前因后果讲清楚，再把史蒂夫匆匆送上飞往西亚的飞机上。  
  
十几年前第一次看到曾抱着他四处玩耍的男人的遗容时尚且没什么真实感，罗杰斯当时已经离开他和他的母亲八年了，史蒂夫记不清这个男人的声音和笑容，只是在母亲一次又一次的描述中勉强还记得自己有个当兵的父亲，是电视上寻常的美国士兵的形象，穿着迷彩服、叼着烟，只不过母亲说他从不抽烟。  
  
后来母亲因病逝世，后来的很长时间就都没有人再同他提起那个人了。史蒂夫的父亲尚且在世且身体健康、无不良嗜好，顶多就是工作忙，一出差就出个六七八年，所以史蒂夫甚至没法被送到社区福利院去，孤零零地守着本该是一家三口居住的房子，按部就班地上学、放学、买最便宜的面包吃。  
  
他小时候体弱多病，身体差得厉害，隔壁做护士的邻居每天早上上班前都要先敲一敲史蒂夫家的门，以保证这个豆芽似的男孩不会因为突发哮喘什么的而独自死在家中。那大概是受到了他已逝的母亲的托付，总之他孱弱又倔强地活了下来。  
  
史蒂夫当然也想过父亲，他记不清那个人的脸可见过别人父亲的脸，他天生是个不喜欢积攒负面情绪的小孩，只是很奇怪，他那战场上奔波的父亲至今不知生死，还记得他有个孩子吗？还记得辛苦操劳、葬礼上都没能等到丈夫回家的罗杰斯夫人吗？  
  
他还记得吗？  
  
真的有这样一个父亲吗？  
  
所以十三四岁的史蒂夫隔着一层层的白玫瑰和透着腐烂香味的棺木看到罗杰斯沉静的脸庞时只觉得陌生又熟悉，又忍不住想，的确像一个从不抽烟的男人。  
  
他看罗杰斯苍白的透着青的双手，那双伤痕累累的手被摆在胸前，像是教堂顶棚上虔诚礼拜的教徒，可指缝里又有没能擦干净的星点血渍，身上的军装虽然整洁却也看得出已经年代久远。上帝怎么会允许这样一个教徒进入天堂？  
  
祝你好运。史蒂夫想，他这样面对阔别八年的父亲，竟然在空茫、痛苦之余感到一丝快慰。他不信教，尊重信仰自由，可那个时候也不过是个穿着西装短裤、打着透明伞，口袋里还装着邻居塞的糖果的少年，想不到其他能让已经离开的父亲为一切感到愧疚的方法，只能在心中这样说一说来安慰自己。  
  
就好像这个戏谑又失礼的念头能让他在这个粉碎了的家庭里能够占据一点话语权。  
  
活人毕竟不能同死人讲道理。  
  
在巴基拥抱他时，这个豆芽似的男孩一边想着这个人为什么看起来比自己更痛苦，一边忍不住更加靠近这个怀抱一点。  
  
那几天一直很冷，而巴基的怀抱温暖的过分。已经很久没有人这样拥抱过他了，他忍不住。  
  
五年后的史蒂夫踏上父亲的故土时终于认识到他十三岁时面对的躺在棺材里的男人确实与他流着同样的血液，上天也许早就在同一串基因链里刻好了相似的内容，也许明天，也许明年，他也会像他的父亲一样用鲜血浇灌战区滚烫的尘土。  
  
可是他还有要见的人。  
  
史蒂夫在一次潜入计划里因后续支援出了故障而被敌军捆绑着跪在广场上，枪支抵着脑袋，他的皮肤甚至能够感受到枪管的热度。到了这一刻他已经不再紧张了，甚至还在思考牺牲之后军方能为自己编造一个什么样的死因来搪塞巴基。  
  
敌军头领还在扯着嗓门喊着一些他听不懂的话。  
  
史蒂夫想，他还有个深爱的人，还在几千里外的故国等着他。  
  
那个人有一双世界上最好看的眼睛，红润又柔软的嘴唇，笑起来像一只甜蜜的小动物。  
  
  
  
  
他要见他。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
难得没有噩梦干扰的一觉。没有血和硝烟，只有一望无际的平静的漆黑。  
  
巴基睁开眼的那一瞬间意识到这里并不是自家卧室，用了几秒钟思考昨晚的前因后果来龙去脉，然后第一时间从床头抓起手机给老板打电话。  
  
成年人的时间就是这样一刻也不能耽误。昨天已经丢了老板私自跟着别人跑出来，失职失到底了，简直算没有职业道德。巴基想这份工作可能就这样泡汤了。  
  
难得这样薪水高，同事关系和睦，老板也是个不怎么压榨员工的正常人的工作。  
  
可惜自己鬼迷心窍，可惜，可惜。  
  
巴基感觉得到一只手臂正牢牢地捆着他的腰，后背贴着那人的胸，下半身又酸又热。他不想面对又懒得理，只自顾自地上下滑动手机屏幕，在联系人里寻找老板助理的电话。  
  
“在干嘛？”身后人问。大概是被巴基的动静吵醒的，声音里还有着刚刚从睡梦中转醒的迷蒙沙哑。史蒂夫清醒后将他抱得愈紧，半点没有放松的意思，“在请假吗？”  
  
巴基不理他。事实上现在他听到史蒂夫的声音就有点莫名窝火，巴基自己也不知道为什么，可能是因为这个养了好几年的青年昨天半个解释都没有就把他拉上了床，可又仔细想想，分明自己也是乐意的。  
  
意识到这点，巴基原本就不怎么开心的神色变得愈发冷硬。  
  
他花了几秒想了一个关于自己莫名其妙失踪的合理解释，拨通老板助理的号码，却冷不防被一只手挂掉了电话。  
  
“干什么？”巴基竭力压抑自己的怒火。  
  
“不干什么……只是昨天我已经替你请过假了。”史蒂夫说。他的声音越来越低，越来越小心翼翼，像是生怕巴基发火一样提前将头颅埋在他的颈窝蹭了蹭，“别生气。”  
  
“我怎么会生你的气，”巴基冷淡地说，“再生一次气，你大概下半辈子都失踪了吧。”  
  
史蒂夫自知理亏，没有反驳，他去握巴基的手，将手指挤进另一只手掌的指缝间。  
  
他说：“史塔克跟我们有点交际，昨天的事他是知道的。所以不用担心。”  
  
不等巴基回答，史蒂夫又解释道：“昨天我们在晚会上抓捕一个间谍，需要用到的很多东西都是史塔克公司提供，握告诉他需要借用你一天，他同意了。”  
  
巴基垂下眼沉默了一会。  
  
“你在哪工作？”  
  
“神盾局，隶属军方。不过下个月我就可以办理离职手续了。”  
  
巴基没有顺着他的话去问离职的原因，“所以你一直在纽约？”  
  
史蒂夫哽了一下：“……不，有一半时间在华盛顿和底特律。”  
  
“真忙。”巴基说，语气很平静，但史蒂夫知道他这是在讽刺自己，“军校念完了没？”  
  
其实在史蒂夫为军方奔赴战场的那一年起他的学位证书就已经到手了，只不过很多课程都是与军方安排的训练同时进行的。史蒂夫想了想，还是老实地说了实话：“学位证书已经拿到了。”  
  
巴基点了点头，不再说话。  
  
史蒂夫捏着他的手掌，自顾自地说：“对不起。”  
  
“去哪里了？”巴基问。  
  
“去看了我父亲。”史蒂夫听懂了，回答道。  
  
巴基愣了一下，继而缩了缩脖子，从史蒂夫的怀里挪出来一些。房间里的窗户仍然开着，有风钻进了被窝，冷得巴基打了个哆嗦。  
  
他知道史蒂夫说的是哪里。有一瞬间巴基以为自己还在做梦，而之前的那些噩梦成了现实，现在的梦里史蒂夫搂着他不撒手，而由噩梦拼凑的现实里史蒂夫代替了他的父亲在漫天黄沙下缓慢地倒下，鲜血浸湿泥土。  
  
他闭了闭眼，再睁开。恶心感再次占据了他的胃部，巴基感觉到有些眩晕。  
  
“去那里做什么？”  
  
“做我父亲没能做完的事。”史蒂夫说。他想了想，犹豫道，“其实当初我父亲的死……”  
  
巴基猛地打断他：“我不想听。”  
  
史蒂夫顿了顿，继续说：“就算他不帮你挡子弹，也会死的。”  
  
巴基甩掉史蒂夫的手，掀开被子走下床，拾起乱七八糟扔在地上的衣物，慢吞吞地给自己套上内裤和衣物。  
  
“因为他曾经是军方情报部门的人，作用特殊，只属于总部，”史蒂夫说，目光从巴基那被自己弄得青青紫紫的腰上望了一会，“他潜入反政府军，最后因为一些问题被发现了。他撤退得快，可是当时还是有一些人认得他的脸。包括当初向你开枪的那个人。”  
  
巴基提裤子的动作停了下来。沉默了很久，系好腰带，问：“朝我开枪是主要为了杀死你父亲？”  
  
“是。他的价值也许大于整个突击队。”史蒂夫说。  
  
巴基终于将衬衫马甲穿好，转过身，望向史蒂夫。  
  
如今史蒂夫又比五年前要成熟帅气得多了，眉宇间不再有少年时期的青涩，真正成长为了一个男人。他的目光划过史蒂夫外露的部分肌肉，继而别开眼。  
  
“不要乱猜了，这不可能，你没必要纠结。”巴基叹了口气，说，他穿戴好后坐在床边，仍由史蒂夫拉住自己的手腕，“其他说仔细点，包括为什么离职。”

11.  
  
“所以，就是这样。”  
  
巴基慢条斯理地抿了一口可可，又将山姆那只保存了很久的纪念抱枕揽在怀里揉捏，手指顺着抱枕上的流苏滑下，继而又将一缕缕细线捏成一个结。山姆向来爱惜极了这只抱枕，这是他花大价钱买来的旅行纪念品，上面绣着稀奇古怪的部落图腾，图腾中央是一只瞪大了眼睛的狮子，看起来有种诡异的可爱。  
  
而此刻山姆的注意力已经完全不在抱枕上了。他盯着巴基，盯着那双平静的绿眼睛，最终意识到这个人并没有在开玩笑或者编故事。  
  
山姆麻木地说：“你自从换了老板后就再也没有跟我讲过这些关于自己的事儿了。”  
  
“难道你要我像个女高中生一样每天跟你煲电话粥？”巴基回应道，“你真恶心。”  
  
山姆真想揍他。  
  
“所以，”他艰难地说，“总结一下重点？”  
  
“史蒂夫回来了。”  
  
“不是这个。”  
  
“哦，”巴基面无表情地回答，“我和史蒂夫在谈恋爱，类似。”  
  
“类似？”  
  
“跟他做爱算开始谈恋爱了吗？”  
  
山姆靠着沙发，沉默了一会儿，接着问：“你不是喜欢女孩吗？克里斯汀？多洛莉丝？”  
  
“只是‘更’喜欢女孩一点，”巴基顿了顿，朝着山姆笑了起来，“没有男孩不可以的意思。”  
  
山姆翻了个白眼。他早就知道巴基一直非常受欢迎，即便是最开始从西亚回来的那会儿，他的精神状态很不好，憔悴、敏感又时常板着脸，总有大堆的女孩儿对他趋之若鹜。  
  
无论从心理医生还是朋友的角度，他其实一直都希望巴基能够有个稳定长久的恋爱关系。可这些年来这家伙只偶尔对一些姑娘献过殷勤，从未真正地同任何人建立联系，现在想来，他在那些女孩身上花费的精力远不及对史蒂夫一个人的。  
  
他早该想到的。  
  
一开始山姆以为巴基是考虑到史蒂夫的存在而不愿意多跟异性交流，后来发现这个人完全没有这方面的顾及，他根本就没想过以后会带着哪个女孩告诉史蒂夫这是自己的女朋友，这就是本质上的问题。巴基把自己跟史蒂夫圈在了一起，又把其他所有人排除在外，他们这段没有血缘的表面上的“亲情”关系远比其他一切重要。  
  
非生即死一般极端的依赖。  
  
理智上来说这样并不正常，就算他们情况特殊，恋人之间也应该给彼此一点喘息的余地，而这两个人就好像根本不需要空隙，灵魂都像是竭力黏着，只有紧贴着彼此才算活着。  
  
但任何人都没有随意评判别人感情的权力。  
  
巴基需要一段能够稳定自己的关系，既然史蒂夫能够给他，那后面的事就是需要他们自己去处理的了。  
  
“说到这个，”巴基忽然压低了声音，问，“……你不会恐同吧？”  
  
“怎么可能？”山姆立马反驳，“我大学的时候还参加过LGBT群体组织的游行。”  
  
“那就好。”巴基嘟囔着。  
  
山姆顺手把巴基怀里的纪念抱枕抢过来，解开他在上面打的结，扯着嗓子说：“你们分开的时间都比认识的时间长了，你怎么确定他还喜欢你？”  
  
“就是确定啊。”  
  
“不是说一开始觉得他还没长大？”  
  
“现在长大了啊。挺大的。”  
  
“……你现在对我真的很敷衍，巴恩斯。”  
  
“我说真的啊！”巴基哭笑不得地说，“之前的确一直在拒绝他，因为觉得不可能，所以也从来没有跟你提过。后来发现的确再也找不到像他这样的人了，我说不清是什么感觉，可就是确信他是没有变的。”  
  
“他给了你安全感，”山姆挑了挑眉，“而恰好你也是。”  
  
巴基想了想：“也许吧。史蒂夫让我觉得他是我唯一能够留住的人。”  
  
“尽管他无声无息地消失了五年？”  
  
“对。”他叹了口气，“尽管如此。也许是他最后一次同我打电话的那天让我有点心理阴影？我不知道，总之不想再经历一次了。我受够了。”  
  
山姆有点搞不懂他：“那之前拒绝得那么坚定？”  
  
“所以说是之前啊。”巴基慢吞吞地抿着杯中的热饮，“我一直觉得……算了。”  
  
有些事他还是不太想同别人说，哪怕是最亲近的朋友山姆。  
  
他一直觉得史蒂夫这样的男孩是该喜欢更好的人的。他不够好，还有着久治难愈的心理疾病，巨大的年龄差，也不想随意允应一个少年的突如其来的爱，更别提每个梦中出现的罗杰斯。有时候巴基能清晰地意识到自己的骄傲与自信都随着几年战场上的奔波而支离破碎，他明白自己面对史蒂夫炽热得几乎要灼伤人的爱意时的退缩是因为什么。  
  
而在每个从噩梦中惊醒的夜晚所带来的恐惧感和对五年前的那通电话的回忆面前，那些莫名其妙的自卑显得微不足道。  
  
巴基后知后觉地意识到，在这件事上他考虑到的关于罗杰斯的因素其实很少。他们的相遇的确是因为史蒂夫的父亲，而无论史蒂夫从何处查到的资料，罗杰斯当初是为了给自己挡子弹而死这一点并不会改变。他处于愧疚不安而领养史蒂夫，但并不能完全将自己放在长辈的位置上。巴基看罗杰斯尚且能想到自己的父亲，又如何在面对史蒂夫时时刻意识到在道德层面上自己也算是个长辈？  
  
他养了史蒂夫四年不假，但他们没有血缘关系，并且在史蒂夫成年时，双方法律上的监护人与被监护人的关系就已经解除。  
  
巴基用了五年时间来反复思考，考虑得足够全面清晰。  
  
他不愿意说，山姆便知趣地不去追问。他们之间的相处向来是巴基愿意倾诉什么山姆就听什么，山姆对他没有任何要求，这让巴基感到轻松，能够在来自各方面的无所适从的压力下喘一口气。  
  
“最近还在做噩梦吗？”山姆岔开话题，问。  
  
“很少了。”巴基回答，“说实话，在意识到史蒂夫回到我身边之后就很少再做梦了。”  
  
“很不错了。别急，你现在精神状态比之前要好得多。”山姆感叹道，“早知道你们之间有这么一出，就该尽快把你敲晕扔在史蒂夫床上。”  
  
不知道那个词莫名戳中了他的笑点，巴基开始大笑。  
  
“什么早知道？之前史蒂夫还没成年呢，你真变态。如果那一年他回来了，也许你能知道得早一些。”  
  
山姆佯怒道：“又说我恶心又说我变态，你真让人讨厌。”  
  
巴基笑得肚子疼，歪七扭八地瘫在沙发上。  
  
“说到史蒂夫。”巴基偏过头，望着山姆，声音里还带着笑意，“你不想知道那天之后怎么样了吗？”  
  
“你说？”山姆环抱着手臂，挑眉看他。  
  
“我们离开酒店后，他带我去了他工作的地方。我没有想到时隔这么多年，我还是会跟军方的人打交道。”  
  
“神盾局？”  
  
“当然。史蒂夫在那里职位不低，至少一路上所有职员都在喊他队长。我问他，他只说这是机密，等到他退休时才可以告诉我。我问他什么时候退休，他说取决于我什么时候想要跟他一起搬回之前的旧公寓。他真的没有在这五年里谈过恋爱吗？”  
  
“然后？”  
  
“我看得出他很适合在那里工作。同事之间关系和睦，他的职位高，薪资应该也不低。最重要的是，他喜欢那里。虽然不明白神盾局的具体职责……大概跟FBI 差不多？”巴基认真地伸出手指比划，“我告诉他不要想这么多，我们随时可以搭地铁回去，在五年前主卧里那张床上来一发。”  
  
“……我有点不太想听了。”  
  
山姆说：“你一定要在我面前炫耀新交的男朋友吗？你记不记得我也认识他？我还接到过他高中老师的电话。”  
  
“可能就炫耀这一个，听我说完。”巴基自动忽略最后一句，“他去处理工作，我就在他的办公室等。然后我发现这个人的桌子上除了家人的照片外还有一沓画稿，好像都是我。”  
  
“而画稿上压着一对琥珀袖扣，是我在他成年礼的那天送他的。那段时间我们一直在吵架，我都已经快记不清了，但是我猜他一定记得。”  
  
“他把袖扣保护得很好。老实说那算不上多么昂贵的东西，但他看起来真的很喜欢。”  
  
“这给我一种错觉，就好像他从来都没离开似的。很奇怪。”他的声音低了一些，“这算什么呢？他就好像把一切都记得很清晰，五年了，他现在变得又高又壮，还带着上尉的军衔，可看起来就像从来没有改变过。”  
  
“没有人这样等过我。”  
  
巴基说着，然后沉默了下来。他盯着手中的马克杯，里面的可可已经不再温热。他想起了很多事，可并不是所有都能够宣之于口。  
  
山姆坐在一旁，耐心地等待他组织语言。  
  
“被史蒂夫这样的人喜欢是很难不去心动的。我不知道当初到底有没有动摇……大概有吧，也许那样的日子再过一会儿，我就要答应他了。他说他不会走，分明没有更多的保证和承诺，可我就相信他。只相信他。”  
  
巴基想起十七八岁的史蒂夫。那个时候还是个少年，青涩极了，拉住他的手腕一脸委屈倔强地诉说爱意，横冲直撞，像是笃定了这个人永远不敢抛开自己一样有恃无恐。他不知道史蒂夫是否意识到自己永远拿捏着巴基的软肋，当初史蒂夫在他手背上落下的一个吻，就像是一股灼热的火焰，烧得他的心脏融化。  
  
他一辈子都记得那个吻。  
  
巴基回想起当时那双盛着难言的爱的蓝眼睛，忍不住微笑起来，慢吞吞地说：“没必要去关心别的事了。我离不开他，这就够了。”  
  
山姆看着他，愣了一下，张了张嘴，却将原本想说的话咽了下去。  
  
不必再担心了。  
  
他叹了口气，凑上前拥抱巴基，在他的肩上轻轻砸了一拳。  
  
“好吧，你看起来真的很好，我猜他也是。”山姆说，“祝福你们。”

12.

巴基偶尔会想，如果自己的父母尚且在世，当他牵着史蒂夫的手回家时他们会怎么想？

在那之前他大概跟其他大多数同性恋者一样要先出个柜，在一顿温馨的晚餐之后拉着父母的手坐下来，先是拥抱、亲吻，说自己一直深爱他们，可有些事他大概注定会令他们失望。他的父母不会追问，巴恩斯太太会握住巴基的手，而巴恩斯先生则用那样耐心包容的目光注视着他。

巴基也许会流泪，也许不会，声音有些颤抖，他说自己是个同性恋，爱上了一个小自己十岁的男孩，男孩也爱他，他们没有办法离开对方。

他想父母大概会失望的。他们不会想到从小被女孩追捧着长大的儿子有一天会发现自己更喜欢一个男性，在巴基开口之前还在询问近期有没有谈恋爱的想法，他们期待着有一天巴基会带一个温柔善良的女孩回家。可这一切被打破时他们同样没有多说什么，只是沉默了一会儿，然后拥抱巴基，说，我们永远爱你。

他们会说你永远是我们的儿子，我们永远爱你。

在许多个深夜，巴基睁开眼时发现自己正流着泪，父母的一字一句似乎仍然在脑海中回荡，他反复回想着，想将那一句爱你刻在心底。他不知道其他的家庭会如何处理出柜这件事，但如果是巴恩斯夫妇，如果十几年前他们没有死于空难，一家人仍然幸福地生活在一起，而当巴基爱上了史蒂夫时，他仍然会得到一句祝福。

他曾经拥有过一对世上最温柔的夫妇的最无私的爱。

史蒂夫还在沉睡，他的双眼闭合，手臂却仍然紧紧环抱着巴基的腰。于是巴基将脸埋在史蒂夫的怀里，眼泪蹭在他的睡衣上，在抬起头，轻轻啄吻史蒂夫那张沉静的英俊的脸颊，最后用嘴唇磨蹭一下他左边脸颊上一颗不那么明显的痣，缩回他的怀里。

他在被梦惊醒后通常很难快速睡着，于是只能看着史蒂夫领口处裸露出来的皮肤，上面还有几个小时前他留下的痕迹，随着又沉又缓的呼吸而微微上下浮动。巴基去握他的手，捏着两根手指把玩。说来奇怪，史蒂夫的手并不像他的外貌身材一般完美，有一点粗，又稍微有点短，倒看起来是一双平凡人的手，上面还有无数道旧伤疤，巴基看着，只觉得越来越可爱，忍不住拿起来，用牙齿轻轻咬了一下史蒂夫的指节。咬一咬还不够，还要用用牙尖磨蹭那块皮肉，又控制好了力度，不至于让他感觉到痛。

史蒂夫反握住了他的手。

“吵醒你了？”巴基吻了吻他的下巴，“我不闹你了，你睡吧。”

史蒂夫刚刚被弄醒，意识还有点不太清醒，他睁着一双惺忪的眼低下头去吻巴基，轻车熟路地用舌尖勾住巴基的舌，缓慢又缠绵地交换着气息，然后分开，吻去离开他的双唇时牵扯出的一道银丝。巴基凑上去再次亲吻他的唇角，一只手插进史蒂夫的发间，他们的上半身完全相贴，巴基笑了一下，好像在笑他的黏人，史蒂夫不满地咬了咬巴基的鼻尖。

巴基安抚似的在他的脸颊上吻了一下。

“做噩梦了吗？”史蒂夫问。他的声音比平时沙哑许多，带着倦意，低沉得让巴基感觉有些心痒。

巴基的膝盖顶了顶史蒂夫的大腿。

“没有，我梦到我父母了。”巴基回答，“可能因为今天去墓园的时候想起他们了。”

以往都是史蒂夫没有任务时巴基在值班，而巴基轮休时史蒂夫在忙着到处救人，好不容易有了同一段时间的假期，他们先是在床上休息了整整一天，第二天去了纽约郊区外的公共墓园。

那里埋葬着史蒂夫的父母，巴基的战友罗杰斯与他的妻子。

他们带着各自带着一束白色雏菊，贴着石碑放在台阶上。史蒂夫半蹲着看着父母的名字发愣，而巴基看着史蒂夫，只觉得这个人看起来变得又高又壮，其实与好几年前那个瘦弱又倔强、豆芽菜似的男孩没什么两样。

史蒂夫向他沉睡在地底的父母介绍了巴基，他没有过多的修饰，只是简单地说，这是要同他过完下半个人生的人。

巴基紧握着史蒂夫的手。

他看着两块挨在一起的碑，左边那块刻着罗杰斯夫人的名字，标注着死于疾病，而右边那块刻着罗杰斯本人的名字，并没有注明死因，只是特意写上了一段墓志铭：记住我，原谅我。

他看到史蒂夫伸出手，指尖摩挲过那一行冰冷的字母。

史蒂夫平静地同巴基说起这句话的意义，说在看到这句话的那一刻，他就对这个不称职的父亲生不起任何怨怼的情绪了。

不求回应的爱要比恨好受许多。

他如实告诉巴基，那五年里有十次以上面对刀尖枪口时他都以为再也见不到自己心爱的人。这个时候，跨越十几年时空的间隔，他发觉与自己父亲当年的心情出奇的相似，史蒂夫像是能完全感受到来自父亲的一切感情和情绪，他知道自己要面对的是什么，不可能毫无顾忌地去出现在心上人的面前，生怕自己有一天终究变成灰烬一捧洒落在西亚的泥土里，只能惹得心上人更加伤痛悲切。

巴基拿着一根烟走远，留给史蒂夫与父母相处的空间。他远远看着这个人安静地站在那里，偶尔会说些什么，但大多数时候只是沉默地看着墓碑，反复看着两块碑上的名字。

他的烟夹在指尖，没有点燃。五年的空白并没能改变他为史蒂夫而养成的习惯，只咬一咬滤嘴，感受微弱的一点尼古丁的苦涩气味在口腔中缓慢传开，直到史蒂夫转过身向他挥手，才摘下烟，跟着史蒂夫离开。

“那他们跟你说了什么吗？”

巴基弯起眉眼，捏了捏史蒂夫的手掌：“我告诉他们，我找了一个小我十岁的男朋友，他们看起来很不敢相信，但仍然告诉我他们爱我。”

史蒂夫仍由他玩弄自己的手掌，抬腿按住巴基不断作乱的膝盖和小腿：“那你应该告诉他们我也爱你。并且大概比他们爱你的程度要深一点，我有这个自信。”

“他们会知道的，不过不一定会信你的第二句话。但他们一定会一直看着你，想，世界上怎么会有这么帅气的男孩呀。”

史蒂夫被逗笑了。

“因为要配得上世界上最好看的巴基啊。”他回答。

“只有你觉得巴基最好看。”

“世界上所有人都觉得。”

“当他们知道了一切，又要问，你怎么那么执着啊？”巴基慢吞吞地说着，语气里满是笑意。

史蒂夫看着他，重重吻了一下巴基的额头：“不是我执着。是因为你值得我这样。”

巴基眯起眼睛看他：“你现在真会说话。”

“我说真的。”史蒂夫叹了口气，“如果他们知道我在你还没有那么坚强的时候离开你五年，也许会觉得我并不可靠吧。”

“不会的。”巴基的尾音拖得很长，黏黏腻腻地绕在唇齿间，“我会告诉他们，你是我最喜欢的人，唯一托付了终生爱情的人，我像你爱我一样爱你，我想一直跟你躺在一块儿，像两块融化了的糖……”

史蒂夫的手指抚摸他的脸颊，将过长的头发捋在耳后，看着这张从少年时期爱到现在的脸，只觉得看一眼，心脏便像被浸到蜜水一样又甜又软，于是他忍不住去用手指拨弄巴基纤长的睫羽，摩挲那张红润又柔软的嘴唇，然后捏一捏底部有着一道浅浅沟壑的下巴。而巴基就乖巧地仍由他抚摸，偶尔用脸颊磨蹭史蒂夫温热的掌心。

他大史蒂夫十岁，如今已经三十五岁了，生理上来说即将步入中年，可他偶尔还是会流露出孩子一般甜蜜天真的神态，史蒂夫觉得心动，觉得没有什么人能像他一样轻易夺走自己的全部情感了，巴基生来就该被爱，被他爱，然后爱他。

巴基有点困了。他打了一个哈欠，重新窝回史蒂夫的怀抱，挪了挪，找到一个舒适的位置，闭上了双眼。

“快睡吧，亲爱。”巴基含糊地说，“我困了……晚安。”

史蒂夫再次吻了吻他的额头，搂紧他，轻声回应：“晚安。”

下半夜睡得格外安稳。

第三天他们乘上飞往亚利桑那州的飞机，史蒂夫在当地租了一辆车，他们将食物和帐篷塞满后备箱，史蒂夫开着车，而巴基一边喝着啤酒一边跟着车载音乐轻声哼唱，史蒂夫能闻到啤酒浓郁的麦香和巴基腕间清淡的男士香水味道，路边的景色像是倒带一般飞速向后撤去然后消失不见，巴基看着一丛丛相似的树林不断重复出现，忍不住伸出手臂，去触碰那些缀在枝桠上摇摆的树叶。

“把手收回来，巴基，这样不安全。”史蒂夫叹了口气，然后将车速降低了一些。

巴基笑他分明是个二十来岁的小孩，却像四十岁一样沉闷，让人搞不清他们之间到底谁才是年长的那个。

史蒂夫挑起眉，不予回应。

过了好一阵，史蒂夫才清了清嗓子，说：“如果可以，我想比你大几岁。”

“嗯？”

“那样我就可以一直照顾你。”史蒂夫说，“那样的话，我们相遇时你也只有十三岁，我可以看着你上中学，毕业，上大学，工作，然后我们谈恋爱，结婚，我会先你一步长出白发、长出皱纹，我的眼睛会比你先花，腿脚会先你不灵便。所以当你也遇到这些困难的时候我会告诉你该怎么做，好让你不会慌张，也好让你一直不受苦难的侵扰。”

巴基一边听他说，一边不自觉地微笑，他看着史蒂夫的侧脸，看白皙的脸颊和睫毛，忍不住起身凑上前吻了吻那张英俊的脸。

“人活着，怎么会不受苦难呢？”巴基笑着说，“但如果是为了遇见你、同你相爱，那么这些都不能算做苦难。”

史蒂夫觉得自己好像被一大罐蜂蜜淋满了全身。他分明连水都没有喝几口，舌根处却莫名品到了甜味。

他花了几秒钟想了一下，决定改变路线，将租来的车开向一棵粗壮的树干后，然后停车、熄火，将他的爱人按在座椅上用力亲吻。

巴基闭上眼回应他，纵容他的动作，时不时揉捏史蒂夫的小腹及以下，史蒂夫吻得更凶，然后一把将他的衬衫扯下。

到达大峡谷时，他们比原定时间晚了两三个小时。

夕阳已经快要落下了，于是他们开车驶向南壁，找到最适合观看日出的角度扎了营。

史蒂夫生火煮了牛肉汤，巴基尝了尝，嫌弃地说盐放得太多了，说着却将大半锅肉汤全部喝了下去。

天色逐渐暗了下来。史蒂夫和巴基坐在帐篷里，有一搭没一搭地聊着天，谈起一些生活琐事，偶尔接个粘腻的吻，然后继续聊，直到星星缀满了夜空。

史蒂夫念军校时辅修过天文物理，他指着天空比划出那些星座的大致方向，告诉巴基每一个星系的来源与去处。巴基听得很认真，时不时地点一点头，而在史蒂夫转过头去看他时，却发现他靠在自己的肩头，眼睛已经闭合起来，呼吸绵长，睡得很安稳。

他哭笑不得地捏了捏巴基的脸，得到后者一声含糊的抗议，于是史蒂夫不再扰他睡觉，变换了一下动作，使他靠得跟舒服一些。

史蒂夫的手指绕着巴基的发尾，将他过长的头发拢在脑后，一边轻柔地拍着他的背，一边仰起头望向星空。

他很少会感觉到这样平静的快乐，他想着时间如果能慢一点就好了，多留给他几秒钟，好让他更仔细地品味这种温暖得几乎让人落泪的幸福。

史蒂夫吻了吻巴基的发顶。他一直维持着同样的动作，看着星星，也并不觉得无聊，直到深沉的夜空东边逐渐泛起一丝橙红的色彩。南壁是大峡谷景区中出名的最佳日出观察点，史蒂夫低下头去吻巴基。

他断断续续地吻，唇瓣描摹着眉眼与鼻梁，等到夜色逐渐被驱散，东边的阳光穿破云层，他才珍重地亲吻巴基柔软的嘴唇。

“我爱你。”他说。

而乖巧地被他吻着的人不知何时醒了过来，仍然闭着眼，勾了勾唇角，含糊地回吻他：“我也爱你。”

END.  



End file.
